Healing Souls
by Danielle Britton
Summary: AU....She's known pain and hatred, but never love. Nightmares plague her sleep... A man asks for her trust...And another seeks to destroy her. please read and review...
1. Default Chapter

***I don't own anyone. And this is AU. Everyone is human and in high school. Except quite a few have a past they're running from. Hope everyone likes it. Please send me reviews. Thanks. ***  
  
The pain spread through her body as he hit her again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
By now she was nothing more than a bloody mess with two hazel eyes, eyes that had seen too much.  
  
She knew what he had done knew his crime, and now he would inflict the same on her. He had no qualms about beating her to death.  
  
Another blow.was it seven.eight.hell there was no use counting anymore, there were too many to count, just as always.  
  
He was staring at her with burning hatred; it was all quiet, too quiet. The kind of silence that chilled you to the bone.  
  
The door slammed open.  
  
No longer quiet.  
  
There was shouting and pain.  
  
Too much pain.  
  
She sat straight up in bed, covered in perspiration. Her hands shook as she pushed back the quilt and lay back down. Her eyes closed again, trying to block out the images that haunted her night or day.  
  
Rolling over in bed; she opened and closed her hazel eyes to the sound of her alarm clock, the sound that had awaken her from her hellish dream. Turning it off; she set her slender feet on the carpet of her room. Wearily the girl finally opened her eyes to the blinding light that streamed through her windows. Morning was over rated as far as she was concerned.  
  
It had been another sleepless night of tossing and turning in the never- ending insomnia that seemed to plague her life. In the past it had been the screaming and yelling, now it was the nightmares of the past that haunted her mind with the force of a driving wind.  
  
Grimacing at the lock door of her bedroom she pulled on a bathrobe and a pair of fuzzy slippers. Locking her door was a habit she knew she would probably never break, but then seventeen years of habit was hard to do in three weeks. Even when you knew it was safe. That there was no one waiting to hurt you; at least now there wasn't unless you counted the ghosts of the past. She knew it hurt her uncle that she did it, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself at night. Almost like she fear they would come back and hurt her; the way they had always done.  
  
Her uncle had offered to set up an appointment with a therapist; she had declined of course. After all she knew what the problem was; she didn't need someone who was just in it for the money to tell her it. Not to mention she had always worked out her problems and now was the time to change a survive skill.  
  
"Buffy? Are you up dear?" her uncle called from the stairs.  
  
"Yes, I'll be down in a bit," she called back. Moving to the bathroom Buffy showered quickly. Returning to her room she pulled on a light blue skirt that cut off a few inches above her knees and a white blouse; with white low heals to match. Pulling her hair up and putting on a little make up. Finishing up she grabbed her things and headed down to the kitchen where her uncle quietly handed her a glass of juice and a breakfast bar.  
  
He was a sweet older man actually to tell the truth her Uncle Giles wasn't all that old. Maybe it his late thirties, early forties. She hadn't seen much of him when she was growing up, not that it was his fault; and since she had to live with him they had grown close in a strange way. They had an unspoken agreement that he wouldn't ask and she would tell when she felt ready to re-live the past.  
  
Smiling as the climbed into his car Giles asked, "Ready for your first day at Sunnydale High?" A small twinkle reflected in his eyes.  
  
"As much as I can be. Do you really have to be a librarian at this school?" she teased her mood lighter that it had been in days despite her lack of sleep the night before.  
  
** As Buffy walked through the hall of her new high school she was beginning to be really grateful to her uncle for handling her classes. The principle was such a dick. All high and mighty sitting on his little throne, the absolute toad. After throwing things in her locker she hurried to her first class.  
  
History. not what she really wanted in the morning, but hey it worked. At least it wasn't math. She always excelled at her studies in school; perhaps because that was the only thing she had ever had, either way it had paid off. Until she had accidentally burnt down the school's gym, not that it was her fault by any means. A gang fight had started and she had gotten stuck in the middle, in the end she was blamed and that was the end of the matter. Except for the tiny fact that it had been put on her records.for life.  
  
Turning into the class she rapped lightly on the door and entered.  
  
"Hello I'm Buffy Summers," she said as the teacher gave her an odd look.  
  
"Oh yes the new student. I'm Jenny Calendar I'm filling in for Mr. Prigg today. Would you like to tell us something about your self?" she asked in a sweet voice. Altogether she seemed really nice, but then looks are deceiving.  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers and I've from L.A. Um that's really it," she stuttered a bit. She really hated begin up in front of big crowds. It reminded her too much of courts; everyone staring at you like they're expecting you to break down.  
  
"Have a seat by Riley Finn please," the teacher said pointing to a sandy haired boy who raised his hand. Scooting to the seat pointed out Buffy smiled as the red headed girl across from her waved. She was awful friendly for someone she hadn't even met. It was refreshing; perhaps after the class she could try and catch up with the girl.  
  
"Hi there sugar cakes," Riley leered next to her, his eyes traveling up and down her.  
  
Buffy frowned at him. And to think she thought he would be the nice innocent farm boy type. Hell he sure did look the part; in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Glancing at him Buffy turned her eyes back to the teacher and trying to ignore him the rest of the class.  
  
Which wasn't at all easy, hell as annoying as he was, he would probably try a saint to murder. Picking up her things Buffy bolted as the bell rung.  
  
"So Willow, heard you had class with the new girl. What's she like?" asked Xander, only to receive a grueling punch to the ribs from his girlfriend Cordelia.  
  
"What?" he asked a bit surprised?  
  
"I don't see why you care. You have me after all," She huffed out.  
  
"A man can be curious luv, " Spike cut in as he pushed Faith against the wall for a deep kiss.  
  
While more than half the group nod.  
  
They consisted of Angel, Spike, Xander, Willow, Faith, Oz and Cordelia. And everyone in the school knew them and the stories of how they grew up on the bad side of town.  
  
Angel and Willow's older brother Doyle took care of them legally since their parents had died five years ago. But for all intense and purposes they took care of each other, each in a different way.  
  
Two years ago their lives changed again. Spike and Cordelia's parent committed suicide over the amount of money they owed in taxes. Leaving the two with nothing more than the clothes on their backs. Therefore the two came to live with them. Not a bad thing, just a bit crowded when you needed peace and quite.  
  
"She was sweet. And I have to give her major points since she totally ignored Riley," Willow replied receiving looks from all.  
  
"You mean fish boy was hitting on her?" Angel asked with a bit of a growl. He knew Riley, better than most and was disgusted with the way he treated his women.  
  
"Not was but is," Xander pointed out the lockers across from them.  
  
"Hey sugar cakes, how 'bout you and I go out tonight. Have a little fun on the dance floor and then have a little fun in bed," Riley smirked. Leaning forward he pinned the girl between himself and the wall.  
  
"No," Was all Buffy said as she glared up at him. She'd always hated people who tried to prey on the weak. But then she wasn't weak and hadn't been for sometime, that would get the asshole off her case.  
  
"How 'bout I change your mind," he spat as his hand came up to cup her breasts.  
  
Loathing slithered threw Buffy's body, the same feeling that entered her every time she thought of the past, or when her dreams came.  
  
A smile formed on her lips. "Remove your hand or I'll remove it for you," she answered sweetly her voice dripping with ice.  
  
"OHHH tough girl," the man next to her laughed.  
  
"Shut it Forrest. So what are you going to do to me sugar cakes?" Riley asked; his grip becoming painfully tight on her body.  
  
Buffy quickly brought the toe of her heals into his crotch; while the pain registered on his face she grabbed his wrist and twisted, stopping only when he was on his knees in front of her.  
  
A mocking smile formed on her lips, "Keep your hands to yourself and keep away from me. Is that understood?" Riley nodded and Buffy released his arm. Side stepping him she moved from the scene.  
  
She didn't trust anyone and she trusted the male gender even less. It kept her safe and safe was how she wanted to stay. Her eyes wandered the crowd around her, most moved out of her way as soon as she moved towards them. Smiling she caught sight of a bold red head.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THAT?" Xander exclaimed dumbstruck at the petite blonds actions.  
  
"Who didn't," Spike retorted so in shock that he was allowing Faith to slip down the wall.  
  
"Hey babe," she grumbled.  
  
"Sorry luv," he smiled lifting her back up.  
  
"I like her she's got gut. I've never seen a woman, even one of us, raise their voice to him. Let alone bring him to his knees," Cordelia giggled.  
  
"Yeah, most are to scared of him. After all he left quite an impression on his last girlfriend," Angel stated. A big enough impression to send her to the loony bin.  
  
"Looks like she's coming this way," Oz stated, kissing Willow's lips lightly. His expression giving nothing away.  
  
"Wonder what she wants," Willow asked aloud.  
  
"We'll know soon enough," Angel said leaning on the locker next to his baby sister.  
  
So many people. Buffy thought as she came closer to the red head. But yet none among them were as compelling as the man leaning next to her. His dark brown hair was spiked upward, his features straight, well built. His broad shoulders were covered in a leather jacket, going to his narrow hips were his jeans hugged in a strange and erotic way. She wasn't close enough to see the color of his eyes, but even from a distance they held a certain power and undeniable sexuality about them.  
  
Scanning the group she noted that there were three girls and four boys. All had another person on their arm except for the one she felt a blatant pull to. She smiled in a way it was a good sign, even if she had sworn off men and everything to do with them a long time ago.  
  
"Are you Willow Rosenberg?" Buffy asked the pretty red head.  
  
"Yes and your Buffy Summers the new girl," Willow smiled slightly.  
  
"That would be me, but after what happen I have a feeling I'll get a new title. But from what I hear you're the genius of the school, so I was wondering if I could borrow your notes for the classes we have together. That is if it's alright with you?"  
  
"Of course, let me get them for you," Willow grinned broadly, shoving them man behind her out of the way. "Here," the red head handed Buffy a large notebook filled with notes.  
  
"Thanks I'll get these back to you later," Buffy said, her hazel eyes growing large at the stack of notes in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've got them all saved on my computer at home. You can have these."  
  
"Pretty neat moves you put on Riley over there. Your probably right about the new title, it will be around school by the end of the day," At the blonds weird look he added," I'm Xander."  
  
"I'm a pretty neat girl," was all she said, being certain to keep her distance from the guys. It was stupid she knew, they weren't going to hurt her, but still the memories made her wary.  
  
"You know if you want I could help you catch up. The only problem is that we'd have to do it at my house, so if you want you can walk home with us and we can get to studying," Willow volunteered. There was something unique about Buffy, a past that seemed to haunt in her eyes and a future that looked bright if only the shadows disappeared.  
  
"I'd like that I just have to talk to my Uncle, so perhaps we could meet in the library?"  
  
"What's your uncle the librarian or something?" Spike smirked at his joke.  
  
"As a matter of fact you hit the nail on the head Captain Peroxide," Buffy grinned back. Laughing when the boy stuck out his tongue, "You should be careful where you put your tongue your girlfriend there just might have to cut it out," she winked and walked away.  
  
"I like her," Angel declared, speaking for the first time since Buffy had arrived," she's got spunk." 


	2. New friends and Old dreams

Ch2  
  
"You have to be home by 11 if your going," Giles stated, reaching for another book to pull off the shelf.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said with a smile, it was nice to have someone worry over you, even if at times it got a bit annoying at times. Turning she grabbed her coat and pick up her book bag. "I'll be back by then."  
  
Quickly she made her way out and started home with Willow and the rest. From what she had been told they lived on the bad side of Sunnydale, but hell as far as she was concerned it was L.A.'s good side.  
  
"This is the bad side of Sunnydale?" Buffy asked no one in particular. Hell she would have given anything to grow up on the bad side in this little town, instead of the hellhole she grew up in.  
  
Looking around she noticed they had stopped in front of a two-story house; it was cute and quaint, just what you would expect a nice family to have, even if they were down on their luck.  
  
Following Willow, Buffy stepped in side, realizing for the first time everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Got a problem with the bad side of town, but then what could we expect, for a librarian you Uncle's got some good cash," Angel sneered.  
  
Willow noisily gulped.  
  
The rest just tensed and stared, hoping for the best.  
  
"Watch it," Buffy warned. She was standing in front of him now, fury flashed in her eyes. Hell this wasn't how she wanted to talk to him; not in anger. Maybe in a nice conversation; for that matter why did she want to talk to him at all after all men were nothing more than a pain in the ass.  
  
"I haven't got a problem with the bad side of town and just because my Uncle has money doesn't mean I grew up with some. So before you have a fit I think you should reconsider things."  
  
A deep red blush came to Angel's features and he mumbled out the word sorry.  
  
"Well little one you don't take anything from anyone do you?" a new voice called from the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Buffy met my brother Doyle," Angel smiled.  
  
"Nope," was the only answer that came out.  
  
"Hey girl this way and I'll help you study and catch up," Willow called," Besides the boys like to train in the afternoon,"  
  
"Train in what?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Marital Arts, you can study and watch if you want," Angel grinned. Please let her watch, hell she didn't' even have to watch as long as she was in the same room. OHH no Angel your falling for another one, didn't you learn you lesson the last time. a small voice asked in the back of his mind.  
  
"Would anyone mind?"  
  
"Nope," answered Doyle.  
  
"Pretty neat moves you pulled back there," Buffy commented as the walked down the street.  
  
The streetlights blinked and buzzed as the two walked along the road.  
  
"I'm a pretty neat guy," Angel answered. Using the words she had thrown at Xander before.  
  
"Looks that way. So how long have you lived in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked. Man. she was never good at small talk, let alone with a guy she found attractive as sin.  
  
"All my life, its nice in some way, but I always dreamed of getting out. Maybe even starting my own business. How do you like Sunnydale so far, after all you've only been here a few weeks."  
  
"It's a nice change, one I hope gets better. So where are your parents? I mean I'm not trying to pry, but won't the be worried about you?" Buffy asked shyly, taking Angel's hand as he helped her over a puddle. Was it just her, or was there more between them. Sure when he came around she could feel her libido go into full blast, but in a way there was more. She felt safe with him. Like nothing could hurt her. The past couldn't reach her and the future looked better.  
  
Hell she was reading too much in to it.after all he still was male.but maybe this one was different.  
  
"They died five years ago, Doyle was 18 then and decided to take care of Willow and me. We got lucky. Then about three years later Spike and Cordelia's parents killed themselves. We took them in; after all they were nothing short of family to begin with," Angel frowned. Tugging a little harder on her hand he pulled her along. They'd crossed the puddle about two blocks back, but he hadn't let go of her hand. She felt warm and full of life. Yet in a way their where shadows hiding in the back of her eyes.  
  
Wonder if she'll let me get rid of them for her?  
  
"What about your parents. I know you live with your uncle, but why?"  
  
"Mom's dead and my dad's in jail," Buffy looked down, she was embarrassed. Then again who wouldn't be with a family like hers.  
  
"God that's horrible, I'm sorry."  
  
"You'd be the first," Buffy remarked; avoiding his eyes.  
  
Then walked in silence the rest of the way. Rain dripped lightly on them, dosing the streets with a light coating, nothing like the downpour that had happened earlier in the day.  
  
"This is where I get off," she smiled, pointing to the house.  
  
"So you know we all go out on Friday. Just to chill, do some dancing and what not. Want to come?" Angel asked.  
  
Looking into his face Buffy studied him for a min. "Brown, your eyes are brown."  
  
"That a yes?" Angel said a bit confused on the matter. What did his eyes have to do with anything? "Yes," Buffy replied, closing the door on him. Taking of her jacket and shoes she made her way to her room, stopping to turn of the light in her Uncle's room.  
  
"Maybe I'll get some sleep tonight," she muttered to herself, as she stripped down and pulled on her pjs. Locking her door, she returned to bed, closing her eyes she fell asleep.  
  
He was coming.  
  
She could hear him, coming down the hall, he was coming for her.  
  
Just like before.  
  
To hurt her.  
  
Not this time.No she'd fight.she'd run but she's survive.  
  
Fear was racing through her. Popping out the window she climbed out and down the tree.  
  
Run.  
  
The fear was subsiding, leaving just like it always did. But this time there was no pain.  
  
There's a sound, coming closer. No he couldn't have found her.  
  
But he did.  
  
His hand came up.sending her to the wall.  
  
Pain. 


	3. The past comes alive

Ch 3.  
  
****From the dream in chapter 2****  
  
Pain.  
  
But it wasn't him.  
  
No.it was a different monster.yet just the same as the other one.  
  
They were two of a kind.  
  
They liked hurting her.  
  
But now there was only one.She could win against one.  
  
He was laughing at her.As she tried to stand against the pain.  
  
Her vision was blurred.He was taunting her.It was a game.Just like always.  
  
Play the game.you can win.Her mind screamed.  
  
There was a knife in his belt. It had to be at least six inches long. He wouldn't expect her to fight. She'd always been too afraid before.  
  
Not now.  
  
Lunging forward she tacked him, taking the blade.  
  
He was laughing again.he thought it was funny.that she'd never win.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
There was blood.  
  
His...  
  
And she was free of one monster.  
  
She looked down; his eyes, they were cold.Dead  
  
And so was he. "BUFFY WAKE UP!" Giles shouted, shaking his niece with more force. She had started screaming a few minutes ago and it had taken him a bit to get through the lock on her door.  
  
He knew why she locked it; and it was something that would take a long time to break. But she was scaring him. Hell he's nearly wet himself when she first started screaming.  
  
Giles knew she had nightmares, re-living the past but they'd never been this bad. Poor thing it was killing her inside, yet she refused to give in. She was strong. Thank god. Otherwise she'd already be dead.  
  
"Giles," Buffy croaked out through her strained throat. Un-shed tears glittered in her eyes.  
  
Eyes like her mother's.Giles thought. But Buffy was stronger than Joyce; the survivor her mother never hoped to be.  
  
"Shhh I'm here darlin'. It was just a nightmare.Shhh," Giles cooed, wrapping his niece in a warm embrace. To his surprise she didn't pull away. She just let her self be held.  
  
She was beginning to trust him. He smiled at the thought.  
  
"I'm fine now," Buffy said, finally pulling away.  
  
"Ok, I'm going back to bed. In the morning I'm going to make an appointment with a Doctor. Just to see if they can give you any sleeping pills when your dreams get really bad," Giles said. He knew how she felt about getting help from strangers; they'd been over it before. But at least this way she had more of an option.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered out as he closed the door.  
  
Lying back in her bed Buffy kept her eyes open. She didn't want to go back to the memories that where waiting for her. Looking at her clock Buffy grimaced. Four hours till school started.  
  
What the hell.I need to catch up on my classes. Pulling out her books she started on her catch up work. 


	4. crimially insane and second dates

Ch4  
  
****Thanks to everyone who's left me reviews. I've had some great ones. Let me know if you think it's too sad, mad, happy, not right and I'll try and fix it. Later in the story I think I might introduce Gunn and Wesley. you know shits and grins. There will be more romance with Buffy and Angel coming up Thanks again everyone****  
  
She was hot as hell out on the dance floor. Truth be told he'd been a bit worried about her the past few days.  
  
Sure she talked and smiled when called for, but it seemed there was something more going on. What did he know? After all they'd only known each other less than a week.  
  
Every day Buffy would come home with the group, her and Willow would study; while the rest spared. A few times she even asked to join in; learn something new, she's said. She learned quickly, He'd give her that.  
  
She'd sent Spike across the room on more than one occasion, and after wards the two would precede to banter each other with insults and good humor. Buffy and Spike had developed a different friendship, but then everyone had a different relationship when it came to Spike.after all it was Spike.  
  
Angel smiled at the look on more than half the group's faces as the watched the two trailed around the dance floor. For the past ten minutes Buffy had been trying, with out success, to teach Spike the tango.  
  
So far it had been the best entertainment they'd had in months.  
  
There was a change in Buffy tonight, one couldn't help but notice it. The way her black leather pants and red leather top clung to her. Hell it was more than the sexy clothes she was wearing compared to her usual outfits, but she seemed full of life. It was a good sign as far as he was concerned.  
  
Angel smirked as Spike tripped over his own feet.again.  
  
She was dancing with Spike differently than she had dance with him. When she'd had dance with him it was slow, seductive, and filled with hormones; while they danced the way he dance with Willow. Like siblings.  
  
Spike had adopted Buffy.God help humanity.  
  
"My baby can grind with the best of them, but can't tango to save his soul," Faith laughed as Spike blundered again.  
  
"Might want to trade him in for a newer model," Willow remarked, sliding on to Oz's lap.  
  
"Hey that's my brother you're talking about. I just hope not being able to do the tango doesn't run in the family," Cordelia grinned.  
  
"He's only your half brother Delia, and hopefully that part of the genes came from his mom's side," Xander laughed.  
  
"Here they come," Oz said in his stoic expression.  
  
Laughing and throwing insults at each other the two arrived at the table.  
  
"Horrible totally horrible and utterly hopeless," Buffy shot out just before taking a sip from Angel's coke. He'd asked her if she wanted one. Of course she said no and now he knew why.she was drinking his.  
  
"My leg doesn't bend that way mate," Spike whined. Angel noticed he was ever so slowly easing Faith off her seat and on to his lap. The boy still tried to be so slick after they'd been together for so long.kind of funny really.  
  
"Don't whine it wasn't that hard. Hey does anyone know what time it is?" Buffy asked.  
  
"About midnight B," Faith said after checking her watch.  
  
Buffy nearly spit out her coke.through her nose.  
  
"Shit I've got to go home. Giles will be in major worry mode," She said plucking her jacket out from under Angel's bum. "Want to walk me home?" She asked Angel.  
  
"No walking involved, I'll take you in the car and then come back and pick up the rest on the children," Angel grinned, as he took her hand to lead her out of the Bronze.  
  
"Bye guys, see ya soon," Buffy called, as she was lead away in a hurry.  
  
Out side the club they got in to his old black mustang, the thing was beautiful, still needed some work, but looked pretty good for its age.  
  
Pulling in to her drive Angel leaned over," So this is the deal, I like you; and not in that just friends way either. So how about you and I go on a picnic tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
Oh god what have I done?  
  
Blushing beat red he tried hard to cover it up, "Or not. I think now I'll go home and nail my tongue to the wall." "I'd love to," Buffy blurted out, "That is go on the picnic.not nail your tongue to the wall."  
  
What the hell made her say that? Did she learn her lesson? Men +Buffy = Bad. But Angel seemed different, hell he'd been straight up with her about everything.  
  
He smiled at her answered.God his smile could melt ice.  
  
"I'll pick you up at noon then."  
  
"See you then," Buffy smiled back.how could she not? Leaning over she put a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
Her hazel eyes grew wide just before she jumped out of the car and sprinted for the front door.  
  
"No shit," Angel mumbled to him self as he pealed out of the driveway.  
  
Tomorrow was starting to look pretty damn good.  
  
"So that's the game," A voice breathed out in the dark. Well that made life and whole new ball game. He'd destroyed what was Angel's before.  
  
He'd do it again.  
  
After all Angel deserved it.  
  
The fucker.  
  
Turning the voice started back down the sidewalk; a smile forming on the farm boys face.  
  
After all there was nothing better than a game of cat and mouse.  
  
Especially with your hated rival.  
  
Not an ounce of blood. Ok maybe at least an ounce, but hell at least it wasn't everywhere.  
  
As usual.  
  
That's what made serial killer and fucking nut cases hard to find and trace. They were so careful.  
  
But they knew this killer.His face.His thought.How he liked to kill. Though Gunn would have to say this wasn't the normal style. Probably lack of options.  
  
"They didn't get anything on the cameras?" his partner stated as he came to stand beside Gunn.  
  
"Nothing?" Gunn turned his head. How the hell did a clinic or the criminally insane not get something like this on the cameras?  
  
"Nope. He cut the video wire just before the doctor came in. The best we got is the doc came in. He jumped him, pumped him full of the sleeping drug and then stabbed the doctor through the temple with that larger needle you see there," Wesley finished off.  
  
"Thought as much. This is going to be one hell of paper work. Also looks like where opening a new case on an old subject," Gunn grimaced at the thought. Personally he'd prefer to hand the case of to someone else, but he owned a girl this much and hell a bit more.  
  
"Does that mean where heading down to Sunnydale? Of course it does. That girl ruined him. She'll be the first thing he goes after," Wesley pulled his glasses off and began to clean them.  
  
"We almost where to late last time. I don't intend to be to late this time. I'm booking the next flight there."  
  
"Save me a seat. Gunn I just thought about something. By the time we locate her it will be about two or three days off. Do you think that's to late as it is?" Wesley shuttered at the thought. He'd been in the police force for 13 years and still every time something like this happened it made him want to go home and bath. Glancing at the black man that was his partner he fixed his glasses. He liked Gunn the man had guts and loyalty to a fault. It was a good thing to have and Gunn was good to have around.  
  
"No we'll make it before him. After all we get to fly and he probably has to hitchhike his way there, providing of course he knows where to find her," Turning Gunn followed Wes out the doors and in to parking lot.  
  
This was the end of their sift and there really wasn't much more they could do until tomorrow. All Gunn really wanted to do right now was go home to his wife, make love, and fall asleep.  
  
Not to much to ask.  
  
Winifred made the perfect cops wife she understood.Thank God.sometimes he didn't think he could make it with out her. 


	5. A picnic gone wrong and New facts

Ch5  
  
****Sorry about the confusion, fanfiction puts everything different from the way I really type it. Bugger huh? Any ways thanks for the reviews. Here is the deal. Buffy has bad dreams about her past. What her past is? Well you don't know yet. Fun huh? Riley is the night watcher and is the one going destroy Angel. I'll get to that past later. Gunn and Wes are police officers on a case that concerns some one in Sunnydale. Got it? Good. If not write me and I will explain in more detail. Ta,****  
  
He felt really bad about this.  
  
Worse than bad. After all she'd just gotten her life back together and now he had to walk in and fuck it all up again. She'd know something was wrong the moment she saw him. How could she not?  
  
He'd heard from her guardian that she was going out today with a boy none the less , and he had to be the to screw it put. God he felt low.  
  
But it was better than her dead.  
  
That couldn't happen. She was so dear to him. Like is baby sister. Something he never had but if he didn't that's what she would be.  
  
Turning to Wes he let out a half smile.  
  
Wes wasn't to keen on the matter himself.  
  
Then again who was?  
  
The fucker. He'd like nothing better than to wrap his hands around the guy's neck and squeeze the life out of him. But the department just might get bit pissed on that matter.  
  
Still it wasn't like the nutcase didn't deserve it. After all he had put her through; what he was going to put her through.  
  
They had gotten off the plane two hours ago, picked up the car, dropped there shit off and set out for the school.  
  
School was over, but she would be there he had been told.  
  
All he prayed for was that she took it well.  
  
****"Sorry about this," Angel said looking really sheepish on the matter.  
  
Buffy just laughed and swat him lightly on the arm. Truth be told it was pretty funny. Angel had mentioned to Spike the other night that they'd be going on a picnic after school today. What he forgot to say was that it was a date.  
  
So they had the entire group standing in the library; trying to get everything sorted out.  
  
Neither her nor Angel had a problem with them coming; it was just fitting people in to cars and getting all the food in to baskets.  
  
They had finally decided to stop watching and laughing five minutes ago and try to help. It was much more fun to watch.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll try just us again later," Buffy smiled, as she brushed up against him.  
  
"With out all the children?" Angel said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"But they're so cute," Buffy teased pointing over to Xander and Spike who where having mock battles with the silverware.  
  
Angel gave her an odd look.  
  
She just smiled back.  
  
"Xander Harris and William Chase stop it now, or I'll hurt the both of you," Cordelia commanded when she got poked with one of the forks.  
  
"Like to see ya try sis," Spike teased, running and standing behind Faith in mock terror when she started towards him.  
  
"Sounds kinky Delia, might like it," Xander teased, kissing her on the temple and surrounding in a big hug.  
  
"Scary thought," Oz commented, but no one was really sure if he was joking or not, until Willow burst out laughing.  
  
"Buffy remember to be careful when driving the car," Giles said as he reluctantly handed her the keys.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine. After all I learned to drive in L.A." Buffy smiled back, taking the keys before he changed his mind.  
  
"Then I sure has hell wouldn't give you the keys to my car," A new voice called from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned to find a talk black man and a bit shorter white one. Both wearing badges on their belts.  
  
"Gunn!" Buffy called before she bolted in to his arms for a warm hug. Angel's eyes narrowed on the two.  
  
He didn't like the man.  
  
Didn't know him. Didn't care. Didn't like him.  
  
"Hey there Raggedy Ann," Gunn laughed as he embraced her back, swinging her up as one would a small child.  
  
"What are you doing here? Did you come to see me? Miss me or something?" Buffy questioned as she rambled on," Hey Wes, how are ya?"  
  
Wesley smiled down at her then said in is British tone, "Good and your self?"  
  
She smiled. They'd never really seen her smile. Then again there usually wasn't much to smile over.  
  
"How's Fred doing Gunn?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Eight months pregnant and informing me that its all my fault. But then a lot is the husband's fault when his wife is going to have a baby," He grinned. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh," Buffy blushed at the reminder, "This is Angel, Spike, Oz, Xander, Cordelia, Willow, and Faith. Guys this is Charles Gunn and his partner Wesley Price," she pointed to each person as the name was read off.  
  
"Which bring me back to the question of 'what are you doing here." Buffy stopped mid sentence.  
  
She knew. Just by the look in his eyes. She'd seen that look before. Knew all to well what it meant.  
  
NO.  
  
It just couldn't be.  
  
"Buffy." Gunn said moving closer. She knew. He had seen the haunted look in her eyes. Eyes that had been so clear minutes before.  
  
God he was starting to hate himself.  
  
"Don't," she interrupted him. Turning she looked back at the group and quietly said," You guys go on ahead, I think I'm going to have to skip this trip,"  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Buffy until she was cushioned against him.  
  
She held him tightly, he made her feel safe. A feeling she didn't want to give up.  
  
Glancing above her blond curls Angel shoot the two older men a malicious look. He didn't know what had happened, but it was enough to upset Buffy.  
  
He didn't like that, which probably came because he didn't like them.  
  
"Nothing," Buffy mumbled against his shirt. She wouldn't break down she couldn't afford to.  
  
She detached herself from Angle. There was to much to think about. Too much to do. And she would do it. Because she had to.  
  
"Come on Children," Angel smiled as everyone filed out. Turning to Buffy, he cupped her chin so that she would meet his eyes," I'll be around tomorrow."  
  
Lowering his head he kissed her. A kiss of comfort, a kiss of promises.  
  
Her eyes traveled him as he walked out. She had never needed anyone before.  
  
But she was starting to need him.  
  
He made her life complete. Made her feel whole.  
  
Her Angel.  
  
Facing Gunn she erased her face of any emotion.  
  
Emotion never helped.  
  
Clear thinking did.  
  
"Talk." 


	6. From different points

****Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken so long to write a new chapter. I wrote a bit different so that everything could be seen from different points of view****  
  
He'd escaped. To get to her. In the back of her mind she knew he would. He'd come till she was dead. But she would fight. There was no choice. Never a choice. Like always.  
  
She threw another punch at the bag. It hit hard. Her knuckles hurt. But it didn't matter. She had to be ready for him. Know she could win. Because if she couldn't she was dead. Just the way he wanted her. Just the way she wanted him.  
  
The music blasted in the background. Matching the speed of every punch. Of every heartbeat. Don't let me get me. Her theme song. Then again how could it not be?  
  
Wiping of the sweat from her brow she stepped back. Pulled off her gloves. Her knuckles were bloody. She knew they would be. Didn't matter. You had to make sacrifices for something.  
  
But she'd been happy. Happy. She didn't want to loose that. Didn't want to loose Angel. Her Angel.  
  
She climbed the steps from the basement and eased from the kitchen. She didn't want them to take notice. They'd already said too much. She didn't want to hear any more. Turning off the shower she got dressed in a pair of old jeans and a tank top. Pulled on her shoes and brushed her blond hair backs. Slipping on her leather jacket she made sure her blade was in place.  
  
She'd broken the habit of not carrying it. Not any more. It was her defense. A defense she would keep up.  
  
The house was quite. But for the past few days it had been that way. Gunn wouldn't let her see Angel. To hell with that. She locked her bedroom door and opened her window.  
  
It was dusk and she could make it to Angel's before nightfall. She just had to be quick about it. They would think she was asleep. Better that way. Or they would worry.  
  
Sliding down the roof she landed easily and broke into a run until she cleared the street. She had to talk to him. Had to tell the truth. About her past. He deserved to know. And she deserved some peace.  
  
****He wasn't happy. But then who could blame him. They wouldn't let him see her. Fuckers.  
  
Rubbing his eyes Angel looked up from his book. It was killing him not to see her. To know if she was all right. To hold her.  
  
He glanced at Willow as she walked through the room. Grimacing when she held her hands up in a sign of surrender. He'd been horrible the last few days. He felt bad about it. But he wasn't going to explain himself.  
  
For the most part everyone kept away. And the only person to point out that his behavior was unacceptable was Spike. Good Old Spike. He could use a good work out. Spike would oblige him. Hell the boy had a lot of pent up energy since Faith got pissed and hadn't spoken to him. Of course he was also sulking.  
  
"Spike?" Angel called as he entered the room they shared.  
  
"What peaches?" Spike grumbled from under the covers.  
  
"Don't call me that," Angel growled, " You feel up to a work out. Or have you lost all our bones since your girlfriend put you on ice," he smirked.  
  
"Watch it mate, you haven't been that great to be around either, since your girl let you off with out so much as a by or leave," Spike laughed. Climbing out of bed he pulled on a pair of pants.  
  
**** Faith picked up her pace as she moved down the street. There was someone behind her. Not far off. She could feel them. She'd learned a long time ago not to show fear, but that didn't mean that she still didn't feel it.  
  
She always hated the dark. Where you couldn't see what was coming. But she needed to talk to Spike. She missed him and the fight was over something stupid anyways. Yet it still mattered to her, and the fact that he didn't understand just made it worse. A frown appeared on her face as she remembered the other day at school.  
  
She could hear footsteps now. They were getting closer. She'd be fine who ever they were. After all she could defend herself. But who ever was out there was gaining on her. 


	7. A Warning

Ch7  
  
The darkness was closing in. Nipping at the light. Faith had always hated the dark. Now she knew why. It hid the terrors from view.  
  
She had never feared him before. Even though he was in a gang. But that was before. And this was now. Now the truth was out about what he really was. That sent a shiver down he spine.  
  
"What do you want Riley?" Faith asked in what she hoped was a bored tone.  
  
"To talk. That's all," he smiled coolly, coming closer to her.  
  
"And to make sure you understand a few things," A new voice whispered in her ear. She looked up to find Forrest smirking back her. She could feel his hands slip around her waist and travel up to the underside of her breast.  
  
Another shiver ran through her frame. This time of disgust.  
  
"Like that? Your boy not satisfying your lust?" Forrest cooed. He mocking tone in his voice was unmistakable.  
  
"Actually Spike does a good job satisfying my lust, it's the fact that you disgust me that makes me shiver. You filthy piece of shit," Faith spat back.  
  
The blow landed hard on her face, she could feel the blood run down her chin.  
  
They thought they were tough. Not when Spike got a hold of them. That thought soothed the panic that was starting to unravel.  
  
"Understand what?" Faith said through bloody teeth.  
  
"That you should never upset Drucilla again. I have plans for her and it would do well to have you fucking the up. Do you understand me you little whore?" Riley asked as his hands closed painfully around her neck.  
  
"By plans for her I assume you mean to do to her what you did to Darla?" Faith taunted, wincing when he applied more pressure.  
  
"How I amuse myself is none of your fucking business," he growled.  
  
"I understand. Now let me go," Faith said, as she struggled to get free from Forrest's grasp.  
  
"Wanting to leave so soon? But we haven't had our fun yet," Forrest hissed as he hand tightened on her breast. "After all you look like a good piece of ass."  
  
Suddenly he dropped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Personally I think you should let her go and never come near her again," Buffy hissed to Riley.  
  
"You think your clever?" Riley spat out. Throwing a punch that was intended for Buffy's jaw. She was too fast, her side- kick connected with his rib cage and a loud crack was heard before Riley dropped to the ground.  
  
Grabbing Faith arms Buffy bolted in the direction of Angel's house.  
  
****"That's it!" Spike proclaimed loudly to everyone present in the room. Angel and him had gotten done their work out about 20 minutes ago. And the waiting and thinking of what to do about Faith was killing him. Of course it didn't help that everyone was putting in their two cents on the matter.  
  
"I'm going over to her house and will stand their all night beating down the door until she talks to me. And then I'm going to explain to her that I was not flirting with Dru and that I don't want her and that I am never ever getting back together with the vengeful bitch," Spike said as he moved towards the door.  
  
"Go get her bro," Cordelia cheered as she handed Xander a glass of ice tea.  
  
"Faith? Buffy?" Spike exclaimed somewhat shocked as he opened the front door.  
  
"What?" Angel said as he leapt out of his seat. In return getting snickers from Doyle and Xander.  
  
"Spike! Oh my god! I' m really sorry, I don't want to fight anymore and I'll never be jealous I swear it. I'm so happy to see you. I just the worse day," Faith said as she flung herself into her boyfriends arms.  
  
"Hey luv it ok," Spike grinned as he lifted her chin up. His grin faded and anger leapt in the depths of the blue eyes, " What the hell happened to you? You look like you've been beaten up," he growled.  
  
Faith swallowed the lump in her throat. "I ran into Riley and Forrest on my way here. I'd be a lot worse off if Buffy hadn't shown up."  
  
Spike started to open his mouth but Buffy cut him off. "Willow, Cordelia take Faith up stairs and clean her up a bit. She'll feel better after a shower and some mediation on her cuts," Buffy asked and was instantly given action. As the two dragged Faith from Spike's arms and hauled her up the stairs.  
  
"Are you alright?" Angel asked as he came closer to Buffy. She looked fine, just a bit tired. But there was something in her eyes, a fierce protectiveness and cool burning hatred that seemed to fill the depths of her green eyes.  
  
"Yes I'm alright," She mumbled out.  
  
"I'm going to kill the bloody fool, I'm going to rip his limb from fucking limb. How dare he come near her, and how dare he hurt her," Spike nearly screamed at who ever was in the area. Turning he started to grab his coat and was side tracked the moment Buffy pulled it from his hands.  
  
"You are going no where," She said as she threw the coat behind her.  
  
"What!" Spike growled out. He couldn't believe her. How dare she presume to tell him what to do.  
  
"Faith needs you Spike. She needs you here to hold her and to comfort her. And you need to be here for her more that you need to be avenging her. There's always time for that. I mean for god sake's if I hadn't shown up they would have raped her. She's terrified and she's holding it together for you. So the least you could do is hold her and tell her that everything's alright now that she's with you," Buffy huffed out. Not bothering to take a breath and she was very passionate about the subject.  
  
"I never thought about it that way," Spike frowned and looked very sheepish on the matter. " You're right and I'm sorry." Spike turned immediately and went up the stairs where Faith was.  
  
"Thanks," Angel smiled, "It would have been a bitch to tie him down until we got everything together."  
  
Buffy smiled. For the first time in days.  
  
Angel held out his arms and she went to him. She had missed him and he her. Now things would be better.  
  
"God I'm the only one around here not getting any," Doyle grumbled. 


	8. The Nightmare Waker

Ch 8  
  
The blood was everywhere. Covering the floor, until it reached her boots.  
  
The stench of death filled the apartment, hanging in the air like the dread and tension.  
  
She knew what she would find.  
  
Knew there had to be a body.  
  
But she couldn't stop herself from walking through the door.  
  
She didn't want to go in.  
  
But her feet wouldn't listen.  
  
God help her.  
  
She found the body. Blood poured out of the gun shot wounds. There were so many holes in the woman's body.  
  
God she wanted to run, hide, do anything to escape.  
  
But she wouldn't. And he knew it.  
  
He killed her.  
  
He killed her mother.  
  
There was no pain or grieve felt for the woman.  
  
But then she was never a real mother.  
  
The floorboards creaked behind her. Under some ones weight.  
  
She knew who it was.  
  
She knew him.  
  
She didn't turn around. Didn't want to. Her hazel eyes landed on the knife that was held in her mother's cold fingers.  
  
Bending down she picked it up.  
  
It felt warm and slick beneath her fingers.  
  
It was covered in blood, her mother's blood. The blood that flowed her own veins.  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
She had always looked a lot like him.  
  
She had always resented that fact. His eyes glanced at the knife she held, and laughed.  
  
The sound made her skin crawl.  
  
He shook a long finger at her as he raised the gun.  
  
He wanted her to drop the knife.  
  
She didn't want to, but she needed to by her time.  
  
The cold steel crashed to the floor. He put the gun down.  
  
Moving quickly his fist smashed into her face, knocking her to the floor, beside her mother.  
  
He lashed out again, but she moved. She fought, for al it was worth she fought and she cause him damage.  
  
It made her sick that she had to beat him the way he had beaten her. But she wanted to live and there was no other way.  
  
A chair came down across her body.  
  
She hurt; the pain from his hits was starting to affect her.  
  
She looked up at him and saw nothing but cold, undying hatred.  
  
He was enjoying this.  
  
As he always did.  
  
The pain spread through her body as he hit her again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
By now she was nothing more than a bloody mess with two hazel eyes, eyes that had seen too much.  
  
She knew what he had done, knew his crime, and now he would inflict the same on her. He had no qualms about beating her to death.  
  
Another blow.was it seven.eight.hell there was no use counting anymore, there were too many to count, just as always.  
  
He was staring at her with burning hatred; it was all quiet, too quiet. The kind of silence that chilled you to the bone.  
  
The door slammed open.  
  
No longer quiet.  
  
There was shouting and pain.  
  
Too much pain.  
  
**** "Why won't she wake up!"? Angel had to scream over Buffy as she trashed on the couch before him.  
  
She had started screaming a few minutes. Everyone had come running in his or her nightclothes to find out what had scared her so. Only to find her sleeping, but they could wake her up.  
  
This was starting to scare him. He knew that Buffy had nightmares from time to time. She had mentioned the before, but he didn't know they were anything like this.  
  
What was she dreaming about that could possibly scare her to cry out so?  
  
"Don't know mate," Spike yelled back.  
  
Both Angel and him had been trying to hold Buffy down from hurting them or herself while the others tried to find a way to wake her up.  
  
So far nothing had worked.  
  
"Wait. I saw her take a pill before she went to bed. We need to find the bottle and see what it was," Willow called as she rushed to Buffy's jacket.  
  
She smiled as she held up a round blue bottle.  
  
"What are they?" Doyle asked.  
  
"Sleeping pills," came the answer.  
  
"Then how do we wake her up?" Cordelia asked, becoming a little frantic since Buffy hadn't yet stopped struggling with Angel and Spike and in fact was becoming more violent.  
  
"She needs a shock," Angel said grimly then looked to Spike, "Willow go run a cold shower, Spike you and I are tossing her in. Fully clothed I might add," Angel warned when a smile let his friends face.  
  
With a bit more help Angel, Spike and Doyle managed to get Buffy in the shower and instantly had to step back when she came swinging awake. Her punches were hard and full of force as Doyle learned when he didn't step back quick enough.  
  
Her hazel eyes were huge, and tears threatened to wash down her face. But she wasn't crying and thank the lord she had stopped screaming. She seemed confused and a bit scared. Slowly she hauled her self up from the tub and stepped on the floor before them.  
  
Not a sound could be heard as she fixed her gaze on each of them and with a hoarse voice stated , "Guess its about time I told the truth about my past." 


	9. Her past

Ch 9.  
  
*****So here's the deal. Gunn and Wes have come to Sunnydale because of Buffy. Why? Well you have to read and find out.Riley and Forrest and nothing really than a bunch of assholes who enjoying beating and raping women. Not that it wasn't obvious.Buffy is taking sleeping pills every now and then. oh and I own thanks to one of my reviewers who pointed out that sleeping pills might at times make it difficult to wake up****  
  
Buffy slowly reached of the cup of coffee that Angel handed her and snuggled deeper into her blanket. Her head was pounding, and the images of her nightmare still stirred in her thoughts.  
  
No one had spoken while she changed into dry clothes and then sat on the couch. In fact all seemed completely happy to be on the other side of the room away from her. Not that she really blamed them, if she had her way she'd be on the other side of the room away from her as well.  
  
Truthfully she was beginning to wonder if it would be a mistake to tell them about her past. She didn't own them anything.  
  
But god she needed someone to talk to. Someone who could understand.  
  
They were her friends. The only really friends she had ever had and just maybe they would understand. Understand what made her the way she was. Understand that she was a murderess and didn't feel the least bit of guilt on the matter.  
  
Was that wrong? She didn't know and heaven knew she didn't care.  
  
Angel sat down next to her and carefully squeezed her hand. It felt nice to have a bit of comfort, but better not to get used to it. It would cause many problems.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat and instantly the room went still. Everyone was here including Xander, Faith and Oz. The only three that didn't live in the house. Willow had called them for her, telling them what had happened and that this couldn't wait till morning. All there had come in worried as sin and frantic for details, except Oz but then it was Oz.  
  
Buffy swallowed a lump in her throat and with a hoarse voice began her tale, "When my mother was sixteen she ran off with a boy about five years older than she. She used to say that she was in love with him, but then love comes easy when your pregnant and getting married to the man who did it to you. Joyce would tell me of how kind he was and he would never hurt a fly.  
  
My mother was wrong. Because not long after I was born he began to beat her. She held on for a few years, keeping me out of his way as much as possible, but by the time I turned seven I could see the truth. He beat her daily and when she could no longer feel the pain he turned to me. Joyce wouldn't leave him; she was to scared to do so. So she found her escape through drugs and as the years came and went she stopped knowing what was going on. Stopped caring when he beat her or when he beat me," Buffy stopped talking.  
  
Her eyes were fixed on the dark liquid in her cup. She didn't want to relive the memories, but for some reason it felt a bit better to get it off her chest.  
  
"When I was sixteen I met a boy of my own. Tall, dark and handsome, so sweet in every way possible, but just like my father it was all an act," she stopped again. Trying hard not to recall the memories, trying to remain detached.  
  
"Go on," Angel urged her. He was now holding her, doing his best to block out the painful memories.  
  
God he wanted to kill her father beat the fucker to dead with his own to hands.  
  
But then it would make him no better than the man who had beat Buffy.  
  
"My father was in the drug dealership, a very powerful man. Though you would never know it from the piece of shit apartment we lived in. But hey he found other ways to use his money; after all hookers and drugs of your own don't come cheap.  
  
Anyways back to the boy his name was Parker and I thought at the time that he was everything I had ever wanted. I thought that I was in love. But everything changed after a few months; he began controlling with me. Wanting to know the smallest detail of my life. I told myself it was because he knew what Hank did to me. Knew the pain I went through. After all it's a nice fantasy to think some one cares for you when you've never had anyone before," Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up from her cup.  
  
They all started at her, open mouth looks of amazement, even Oz seemed completely dumbfounded.  
  
Buffy eyed her coffee again, "Turns out I got it all wrong. Parker worked for my father and I was nothing more than a prize. Parker had wanted me and since he had been doing such a good job my father managed to arrange it."  
  
"Arrange it how?" Willow asked. Her voice was timid and her eyes weld with tears.  
  
Buffy smiled ruefully, "The only way he knew how. He beat me and allowed me to escape him. I ran into Parker as a tore from the building. Lets just say the rest of the night is history. Anyways about four or so months ago, I was in my room and Hank came home in a fitful mood. He was looking to punish someone and I happened to be at hand.  
  
I could hear him come down the hall that night and I knew what he was going to do. I just couldn't take it any more so I popped out my window and when out the fire escape. I ran a few blocks. But I wasn't save Parker had found me. Which to me made things worse; since he had begun hitting me a few days before," her voice was detached. As if she had stopped feeling it all long ago. As if she would never feel again.  
  
"What happened luv," Spike asked.  
  
"We fought and I killed him. I remember walking in to the police station with blood on my hands and crying so hard. That's when I met Gunn and Wesley. They became the police officers on my case. They were their the take me to the hospital the day I found my mother's body. The same day my father was arrested of child abuse and drug dealing. Along with third and second degree murder."  
  
"You found your mother's body?" Angel asked. He squeezed her a little closer to him.  
  
"Yes. Hank knew when I was coming home, he did it just to scare me." When she looked up again she found tears in everyone's eyes.  
  
She wouldn't have their pity.  
  
She had survived. And she was living in the world now.  
  
"Don't pity me or cry for me. I don't and I don't want anyone else to," Buffy as sternly.  
  
"Best get you home honey. Before they notice you missing," Angel said.  
  
Truthfully he wanted to talk to her.  
  
To tell her that no matter what that she was strong.  
  
That he was proud of her.  
  
That he loved her. He had known it since he had first seen her. He couldn't tell her but he wanted to with all his heart. A heart that he had long buried with its own scars of the past. 


	10. Playmates

Ch 10  
  
****Thanks everyone for the reviews that were left. ***  
  
It was only about five o'clock in the morning and the lights of the road seemed to blur into one through her unshed tears. She wouldn't cry, after all she had never cried before. And she'd be damned if she started now. Turning slightly in her seat she studied him.  
  
His brown hair was sticking out at odd angles and looked a bit to much like he had run his hands through it, his shirt and plaid pj pants were rumpled and hanging loose on his muscular frame. Slowly her eyes traveled up to his face. His full mouth was set in a hard line, and his beautiful chocolate colored eyes where blank as he concentrated on the road before him.  
  
All in all he was the picture of perfect control and ease, but she knew some of that control was breaking. It was hard to mistake the vibes that tumbled off his hardened frame.  
  
He had said nothing about her past. It was beginning to make her wonder a bit too much.  
  
The car parked much to soon in her driveway as far as Angel was concerned. He didn't want to let her out of the car to face the world around her alone. Hell if she had to face it, he wanted to be there with her.  
  
Buffy was unlike any other woman he had ever met. She was strong enough to survive sixteen years of beatings and still willing to try her hand at life. Most people crumbled underneath much less, but not her. More than in anything he was grateful for that, it met he had a chance to make her happy, to show her how to live.  
  
"Angel, please say something, anything." Her voice was small, almost scared, " I understand if you're disgusted with me, but I want you to say something."  
  
His head snapped in her direction quickly, "Disgusted with you? Why would I be disgusted with you?"  
  
She finally looked at him; surprise gleamed in her hazel eyes, "Because I'm a murderess."  
  
Before she knew it his arms reached out and pulled her across the car onto his lap. Quietly he brushed the locks of hair out of her eyes and kissed sweetly on the mouth. The kiss was unexpected, but she didn't pull away.  
  
Buffy raised her arms so that she could wrap them around his neck. His own arms tightened around her slim waist; so that their bodies moved against one another. Teasing her lips, his tongue slipped in between to taste her. She tasted of honey and vanilla; the taste bordered on exotic. Pulling back Angel smiled at her dazed look and puffy lips.  
  
"You're not a murderess Buffy. You defended yourself and I'm proud that you had the courage to do so. Nothing you could ever do would disgust me. You belong to me and I'm grateful that I found you still full of spirit and life. You're not a killer, do you understand me?" Angel said, his finger brushing lightly of her crimson lips.  
  
"I understand," Buffy smiled.  
  
"AND JUST WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Giles practically screamed as he opened the door to Angel's car.  
  
"Hi Uncle Giles," Buffy mumbled out.  
  
"GET IN THE HOUSE NOW! YOU AS WELL MISTER!" Giles commanded to both teenagers through his teeth.  
  
Buffy stumbled through the door way as Giles hurried both in and directed them on the sofa. And the horror of it all didn't stop there both Gunn and Wesley were present and looking extremely formidable; despite their nightclothes and bed ragged appearance. It was more than obvious that they did not hold the fact of being pulled out of bed for her disappearance lightly.  
  
"So around eight o'clock both of them left," Giles indicated to Gunn and Wesley, "And I myself went to bed. But then around two o'clock in the morning I heard a noise and went to look around; when I occurred to me that I had not seen you before I retired. And would you like to know what I found when I finally unlocked your door? Nothing.not a damn thing. Buffy I understand that the news has been hard on you but I would think you would have more common sense than to leave with out so much as a by or leave," Giles finished off as he wiped his glasses.  
  
Her temper began to rise quickly, "Would you have let me leave had I asked?"  
  
"No, you could be hurt," Gunn, answered for her uncle.  
  
Her temper exploded with the force of a small but effective hurricane, "Do any of you realize that I've been locked away in this house for five straight days? Do you have any idea what that does to a person? I know that you feel the need to protect me but have any of you given thought to the fact that I survived sixteen years of beatings with out anyone's help? I can take care of myself I don't need anyone to do it for me. And I'm not about to sit here and wait for the chance that that fucker might come to hurt me. I'm going to live and I'm going to survive, but to do that I have to play on my own turf," Buffy screamed at them. Her small hands pounding on the table in front of her.  
  
They all started at her like she was a candidate for the nut house. Which could be true.  
  
**** "That was fun my dear," Drucilla purred, her fingertips tracing his flat stomach.  
  
"Glad to know you enjoyed it. You're quite a bit like your sister in that respect," He laughed, a cold, harsh sound. Sitting up he swung his legs over the bed and made to stand up.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" she pouted. Her nails came down to rake his back, "But the nights still so young, and we have so much more time to play."  
  
"We can play again soon my love, but for now I must leave," he said, pulling on a pair of pants.  
  
"Was it good for you?" Drucilla asked, her body moving to the edge of the bed, where he could view her fully. She knew he like it, knew he wanted her. Wanted her even when he had had her sister. The thought made her grin.  
  
"Or course it was. You know a few moves that your sister did. Darla teach them to you," He mocked, pulling on the last piece of clothing.  
  
Her black eyes lit with fury as she hurled the pillow at his head. "OUT! GET OUT!" she screeched "AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN! DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO MY SISTER YOU ASSHOLE!"  
  
Before she knew it he had her pinned painfully against the wall, his hands biting in to the skin of her throat.  
  
"I'll come back when and if I please. If I do I expect you to open those pretty light thigh of you for me. If you don't there be hell to pay; you belong to me you little whore. Never touch another and you'll do as I say in and out of bed," he kissed her then, brutally and with punishing anger. But she like it, like the power he held and pleasure he gave her.  
  
"Now get down on your knees and tell me how sorry you are," he commanded. Smirking when she obeyed; unbuttoning his pants and taking him in her mouth. Life was good. He thought and the power he held even better. He was still going slowly with Drucilla, but soon he'd use her the way he had Darla, maybe she could keep her sanity.  
  
Riley groaned as his climax came upon him.  
  
**** Angel walked back in his house two hours later and nerely groaned when everyone stood up to wait on him. He just wanted some sleep and he planned on getting it. Holding up his hand he called for slience among the crowd.  
  
"Monday after school everyone is to meet in the library. No one be late. OH and Doyle you better come too," Angel said and climbed the stairs to bed, leaving everyone staring in his wake. 


	11. Amber Bottle

Ch11  
  
It had taken quite a few days to get here.  
  
In good old Sunnydale.  
  
But it would all be worth it to watch the bitch pay.  
  
Slowly he swirled the amber liquid in his glass around again. The bottle that sat beside the cup was more than a half empty and by the time he was done it would be all gone.  
  
The stupid bitch had ruined him.  
  
Now he would ruin her. Make her pay.  
  
The way he always had before. A slowly ruthless beating would do the whore a bit of good.  
  
He smiled at that thought.  
  
After all he like to cause pain.  
  
**** They had all finally relented, letting her do things her way. Which the fact in its self was a heaven sent from god; moving up the steps to the school Buffy kept an eye out for Riley and his gang. The last thing she needed was a round with them, it would only convince everyone that she was safer locked away. And then she would go totally insane.  
  
She smiled as she caught sight of Angel. He looked good as all hell and suddenly her day seemed a whole hell of a lot brighter.  
  
**** Riley wanted revenge for the little act she had pulled.  
  
No one interfered with him. Least of all the little slip of a girl.  
  
He'd make her pay.  
  
All he had to do was hurt something that belonged to her.  
  
A flash of red hair caught his eye.  
  
Willow for example would do all to nicely.  
  
Riley smiled.. The red head looked like fun.  
  
The day looked a lot better as he headed into class.  
  
***** "UNCLE GILES!" Buffy exclaimed, as she walk through the library doors. Her uncle had Ms. Calendar propped up on the library counter and was kissing her quite thoroughly. Buffy started to break out laughing as Giles turned a dull shade of red.  
  
"B-b-Buffy," Giles stuttered as he tried to right his coat.  
  
"We'll be back in ten minutes," She smiled, pulling a dumbfounded Angel out with her.  
  
"I'm scared for life," Buffy laughed as she stood outside the doors.  
  
"You're not the only one," Angel promised. He put his arms around her and pulled her quickly to him. Giving her a small little kiss on the tip of her nose.  
  
"Why are we standing out here? Aren't we supposed to meet in the library?" Cordelia snapped. Her hair was slightly mused and her shirt looked backwards, but Buffy really was quite sure about it.  
  
" Heal, Delia." Xander said as he came up behind her. His clothing didn't look much better.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Angel asked amusement clear in his voice. Of course one could get a pretty good idea given how they looked.  
  
"Go to hell," Cordelia snapped again, as she began to brush her hair.  
  
Angel started to laugh at her replied but quickly smothered it when Spike bellowed, "HARRIS!"  
  
To any un-trained eye it would just seem that Spike was slightly miffed, after all he had a straight face and appeared utterly calm. But then everyone present knew better than that. Even Buffy could tell the difference and she'd never seen him like this.  
  
"Look Spike, man, calm down----", Xander got half way through the sentence before Spike's fist landed in his jaw. Knocking him flat on his back.  
  
And all hell broke lose.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT-" Xander asked.  
  
"SPIKE KNOCK IT-" Cordelia whined.  
  
"YOU'RE BEING AN IDOIT-", Faith tried to cut in above the screams.  
  
The sound of a small foghorn brought everyone to a quick silence.  
  
"What the hell?" Angel turned around to see his baby sister holding a small horn. He started laughing it was her little toy she used to get out of trouble and create calm.  
  
"Thanks Wills," Buffy smiled when she turned to her friend, noting that Oz and Doyle were with her. Turning back to the other for she has with a small grin on her lips, "Now what's going on?"  
  
"I caught them half way naked in the school closet," Spike growled out, causing both Cordelia and Xander to blush profusely.  
  
"Why were you in the closet?" Buffy asked.  
  
The blushes just got worse.  
  
"Oh!" Understanding dawned on her lightly her face up bright red.  
  
"Look what you did. Buffy's embarrassed and she wasn't even caught," Doyle teased.  
  
Clearing his throat Angel asked," So Spike what were you doing going in the closet?"  
  
"Looking for a mop," Faith answered with a smile, though her eyes wouldn't quite meet his.  
  
A laugh rumbled through most of the group.  
  
"Let me see if I got this," said Buffy," While going in to the closet to do the very same thing as them, you caught Cordelia and Xander. Now that sounds a bit hypocritical to me"  
  
"She my baby sister," Spike snapped, though he turned another shade of red. Faith alone seemed to be amused among the four.  
  
"So its alright for you to play hanky-panky but not for her. That seems a bit one sided Spike. But I guess your just going to have to get over it, after she's a big girl and as every right to ummm, well that is to say do the same thing" Buffy countered, only to stutter in the end.  
  
"Holy shit B, you're a innocent. All be damned," Faith laughed.  
  
Angel watched as his girlfriend's eyes got huge and her lovely face went up in flames. Turning quickly she walked back in to the library. He had to smile. After the story about her past he had assumed that she was no longer a virgin. And he could be happier to be wrong.  
  
"Well let's follow her in. I for one and dieing to know what's going on," Doyle grinned at the teenagers.  
  
About ten minutes later everyone had found a seat, though most the girls where perched atop their boyfriends laps. All except Buffy, she'd be happy to slide on to Angel's lap, but with Giles in the same room she thought it might be a bit weird.  
  
"Everyone here, who supposed to be?" Gunn asked, looking around the room.  
  
With a couple of nods, Gunn continued on.  
  
"I've been informed that Buffy as told almost everyone present about her past," his eyes drifted to Giles, who was still waiting to hear it all, "Now, what Wesley and I are concerned about is her present. About a week and a half ago, her father broke out of the insane asylum, he was placed in; I won't go in to details concerning the matter. But it should be enough to say that he has every motive to kill anyone who gets in his way."  
  
"In way of what?" Xander asked, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Of Buffy," Gunn answered, turning to Wesley.  
  
"We believe that Buffy is Hank's target, considering she brought him down. Now we must take precautions, since you all have been close to her its safe to say that you might as well be in danger. First you must always be in pairs or more. Second under no circumstance are you to go out after dark. After school every day, everyone is to check in here and relate if anything odd or out of place has happened. On the weekend we will set a time that is possible for everyone to come to Mr. Giles' house and do the very same thing. All doors in the house are to be locked day or night, and don't not let anyone in until you check to see who it is. Is all that clear?" Wesley breathed out.  
  
Every head in the room nodded vigorously.  
  
"Very well, everyone may go about their daily actives," Wesley dismissed the group.  
  
"You comin' B?" Faith asked as most everyone headed out the door.  
  
"No, I have some things to take care of," She answered, turning to her uncle.  
  
Smiling Giles put an arm around her shoulders and asked, "How about an ice cream?"  
  
Laughing Buffy agreed.  
  
Smiling Angel watched his girl walk out with a smile on her face. I was amazing really that she could laugh and glow with everything that had ever occurred in her life. He loved that about her, but then he loved everything about her. The glitch in the whole thing was wondering how she felt about him.  
  
Turning Angel noticed it was only he and Gunn left in the room, picking up is bag he makes his way to the door.  
  
"Angel?" Gunn calls before the young man reaches the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hurt her in any way, shape or form and I'll have you locked up for life," Gunn stated, his eyes narrowing on the teenager.  
  
"An empty threat since I would never hurt her," Angel shot back and walked out the doors.  
  
****She had friends.  
  
That would make her easier to hurt.  
  
Before it was only she. He still got pleasure from that, but now the pain could be tripled.  
  
He smiled. His beautiful baby girl, how he was going to ruin her.  
  
But first he needed information on them all.  
  
Needed to know her again.  
  
After all she had changed, and so had he. This time she would die and he would laugh of her dead, rotting corpse.  
  
A smirk appeared on the older man's face as he turned and walked from the school. 


	12. Homecoming Dance and Baby Kicks

***Lots of neat stuff in this chapter. Kinda sexual. But I'm sure no one minds in a romance. Hehe. Umm. The plot thickness. Please review.***  
  
Ch 12  
  
"What do you want to do after high school?" Buffy asked Angel above the loud music.  
  
Angel looked up, somewhat surprised at the question. They'd talked about a number of things lately. All but his past and their future; he knew it was unfair to keep things from her. After all she had told him her secrets; it was only fair he tell his. But he knew she would see him different then and he liked the way she saw him now too much to change that. He would tell her, he just had to figure out how and when.  
  
Their future was uncertain, they both knew, as it the others; so it was mostly a non-topic. That's what it caught him so off guard. Grinning he just started at her. He was the most beautiful woman in the world tonight, but then she always had been. Her blond hair was pined up in ringlets that bounced when she walked; feathering softly around her face. The dress she worn was pitch black that was spaghetti strapped and clung tightly to her body. A split in the material went clean up to her hip. Revealing a good bit of skin. Making him unbelievably hard through out the night. Every time they dance, her body pushed close to his, made him want to rip the clothes off her body and take her on the floor.  
  
He wouldn't of course, just for the fact that they were surround by a least 200 people and he didn't want any one else to see her naked but him. He groaned inwardly, he was getting awfully possessive lately. But then with a girl like Buffy what man wouldn't be.  
  
Truthfully he didn't know how the hell he was going to make it through the night, especially after he came home with all of them. The entire gang was stay at his house tonight and the thought of Buffy only a few walls away was going to drive him insane.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, drawing Angel out of his thoughts.  
  
"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?"  
  
Buffy flushed. Actually Angel had told her that about half a dozen times, and every time it made her feel good. She liked that he could do that, make her feel wonderful, with just a smile. No one had ever made her feel that way.  
  
She smiled back at him; she hadn't been able to stop smiling the entire night. Of course this was her first homecoming and she was having a blast. They all kept going out to dance and right now they were the only two sitting out. It was kind of nice, just getting to talk to Angel.  
  
Buffy still couldn't believe that Giles had let her come, but Gunn said it would be fine as long as she stayed with everyone. He had even winked at her when he trying talking to Giles about it. He knew that she'd never gotten a chance to get all dressed up. Once Giles had relented, both he and Wesley had disappeared for a few hours. Turns out he had gone to see Willow and asked her to pick out a dress that she could wear. It was so sweet of her uncle, and he had seemed quite please when she started jumping up and down. Of course making a complete fool of her self in front of everyone.  
  
Her eyes traveled the length of Angel, god he looked good in suit. She had just managed to keep her hands off him the entire night. But that could all change when she got home. After all she was going home with all of them. She was a virgin it was true, but she liked to make love to Angel.  
  
In the four months since everything had started she had become good friends with everyone and gotten close with Angel. They talked, laughed and kissed. He never pushed; never made her feel guilty if she just wasn't ready. But the truth was she was ready, and she wanted to be ready with him.  
  
Earlier in the day she had gone home with Willow, Faith and Cordelia to get all dressed up. They were like sisters to her and she felt comfortable enough to ask them what it was like. She knew the basics, but she wanted to know the feeling. She wanted to show Angel how much she loved him.  
  
While she may be a virgin she knew that Angel wasn't. Of course his first time had been when he was 16 with an old girlfriend. So she was a bit worried.  
  
"Its wonderful B, but it has to be with the right person," Faith had answered honestly, pulling on her shoes.  
  
"You've been with more than one person?" Buffy asked, she knew it was done, but Faith and Spike seemed to be so much in love. It was hard to image the young girl with anyone but the bleached blond wonder.  
  
"A few, but I never really liked it until I met Spike and now I just can't seem to get enough," Faith answered, blushing for the first time in about four years.  
  
"I've only been with Xander," Cordelia said, as she applied lipstick, "But despite my baby's flaws I can't complain. But then I do so love him."  
  
Willow was bright red by the time Buffy turned to her and only got out, "Wouldn't know."  
  
Buffy had learned one thing; it was better with someone you loved. But of course she had already guessed that.  
  
"Yes you told me," Buffy answered, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to help people, but then I guess the bad boy side wants a bit of danger in it all. When our parents die, Willow, Doyle and I decided that once we got the money we'd open our own private investigating company. When the rest of the crew came along, well we've said something about it and they all hopped on the idea. Right now we have about half the money we need. So maybe in a few years, after college and all; what about you?" Angel grinned. He liked telling her about his dreams and now he really just wanted to hear her's.  
  
"I'm not quite sure about what I want to do in a few years, but I know what I want to do now,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Dance with you," Buffy smiled, pulling him to his feet. It was going to be a fun night.  
  
**** "Chop off my feet, they hurt that bad!" Cordelia said as Xander carried through the doorway and into the house.  
  
"Just soak them in hot water, you'll be fine," Faith answered, was Spike threw her down on the couch.  
  
"Putting on a bit of weight, babe?" he teased, removing his jacket and shoes.  
  
"Certainly not," Faith retorted hotly, and began chewing on her lower lip.  
  
Oz and Willow followed the group next. Among the girls she was the only one who was walking, if a bit unusually.  
  
"So how is are the sleeping arrangements working?" Angel asked, carrying a sleeping Buffy in his arms. Behind him Doyle closed the door.  
  
"I don't know about you all, but I have a date waiting for me. So that leaves one room empty, after all I don't plan on coming home tonight," Doyle said, pulling on a jacket and reopening the door.  
  
"Have fun," Both Willow and Angel said together.  
  
"I'll put Buffy down in Doyle's room, which means, you and Faith get our room," Angel told Spike as she headed for the stairs.  
  
"I claim our room, Sorry Wills," Cordeila said next, pulling Xander off the couch.  
  
Between the crew, it was unspoken agreement that each got to spend the night with their others. Each got a room to themselves and no else ever wanted to know what happened in the rooms. If something happened was debatable, since two of the four females, were still boarding on what to do.  
  
Blushing Willow lowered her eyes and quietly mumbled out, " We put the spare mattress in the den, and so it looks like that's where we're sleeping." Looking up at Oz she found him with a comforting smile, as he took her hand and led her to the room. She loved him that was true. More than anything in the entire world, but in a way it scared her, and it scared her to think that she might loose him.  
  
While she had lost her heart to him long ago, she hadn't yet lost her body and soul. So if things went wrong she would have something to hold on to if he left.  
  
He's not going to leave you ninny.. Her thoughts said.  
  
They both stood in the doorway looking in to the den. A double size mattress lay on the floor, with enough pillows and blankets to cover an entire army platoon.  
  
"They think we're going to get cold," Oz asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Willow laughed for the first time since they stepped threw the front door.  
  
"Don't know. You going to keep me warm," The words were out of her mouth before she realized it.  
  
"Maybe," Oz replied.  
  
Turning Willow around he kissed her. She felt good in his arms, soft in all the right places. The tip of his tongue opened her mouth, he heard her moan and it drove him on. He'd never leave her, but then he never wanted to.  
  
They kissed and kissed, only to stumbled and fall flat on the mattress. Neither noticed, they were to busy pulling off clothes.  
  
**** "Angel?" Buffy questioned. She was a bit disoriented. She remembered getting in the car with the others, but that was about it. She had no idea how she wound up in bed with Angel hovering over her. Oh God. What if they had made love and she couldn't remember it. Surely she could, after all Angel would want her to be awake for it all. She groaned outwardly.  
  
"Yeah, Babe?" Angel answered, his voice was husky. The bed sank from his weight when he sat beside her.  
  
Sitting up on her elbows, Buffy noted that she was still dressed and as was Angel.  
  
"This where we're sleeping?"  
  
"This is where you're sleeping, I'm taking the couch," Angel answered when he kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
"Would you like to sleep here with me?" Buffy asked. She wanted him too. Just having him to sleep next to her, or maybe even more. She really didn't know where the rest of the night would lead, but she did know she wanted him in it. Glancing past him, she made sure the door had a lock. Five months and she hadn't been able to stop the compulsion; she just didn't feel safe sleep behind a door that wasn't locked.  
  
Her eyes locked again on his face; there was uncertainty in his beautiful brown eyes. Of Her? No, about what she was feeling, why she would ask such a question. She would bet her life on that matter. She'd come to know Angel well in the past few months and somewhere along the line; she had fallen hopelessly in love with him. He didn't know that, and she wasn't sure if she would tell him any time soon.just in case he didn't feel the same way.  
  
Angel's hand came up to brush away a golden lock that had fallen on her forehead. Where the hell had her question come from? He would stay in a heartbeat, but he didn't know if he could stand the torture. If he climbed in bed with her, he didn't know if his will was strong enough to not take the temptation she was blindly offering. He'd never hurt her, but god he wanted her badly. Not just in body, but with his heart and soul. He wanted to show her how to love again, how to feel and how to find pleasure in the body. He wanted to give her all that, taking away all the pain she had once had.  
  
"I don't know if I can sleep in the same bed with you and not touch you Buffy. You're special to me, more than anyone has ever been and I don't want to hurt you," Angel answered honestly. Watching her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
One small hand came up to touch his face and her voice was barely above a whisper, when she spoke, "I want you to touch me Angel, more than anything in this world."  
  
A groan escaped his lips, as they touched hers. Teasing, sucking, nibbling until she opened her mouth for him. She tasted like honey, sweat and warm. He just kept kissing her. Pulling the pins from her hair, he ran his fingers through her beautiful blond hair. A moan escaped between them, from whom he didn't know. He wanted, needed her to damn much and she was his and she would never be another's.  
  
Angel's kiss was tender at first, slowly growing demanding as the passion between them started to bubble and burn. She felt one of his hands on the back of her neck, holding her to his onslaught. She should be afraid, but god help her, all she found was pleasure. She shivered as she felt his finger slip under her dress and move along the inside of her thigh, the feeling was incredible. And she was melting and had no desire to stop. She clung to him with every ounce of passion she felt for him and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Slipping her hands to caress his bare chest.  
  
Angel nearly jumped out of his skin when Buffy's hands were on his chest. He felt a breeze on his back and knew she had taken the shirt off; though she didn't seem to be aware of it as he kissed her. He pulled the zipper down on the back of her dress and managed to push the top down to her waist, baring her breasts. All the while he kissed her. The girl in his arms moaned and shivered when he cupped her breast and rubbed his thumb over her nipple till it was a hard bud.  
  
If anyone had asked them later how they lost the rest of their clothes, it was doubtful that either could tell you the answer, for one minute they had them and the next they didn't.  
  
Buffy whimpered as Angel's lips attacked her breasts in a nerve shattering way, that left her dizzy and out of breath. His fingers played dirty tricks on her body, but none such as when he slipped one between the golden curls at the joint of her thighs and into her. Arching off the bed she called his name again.  
  
Angel positioned himself between Buffy's legs; she was ready for him, hot, wet and squirming. And God was he the most beautiful woman in the world, her body had to be perfect. Rip breast that filled his hands, curves that just kept going and a passion that matched his own. All he wanted to do was thrust into her, but he wouldn't he'd take it slow and he'd put a condom on first.  
  
Leaning over the bed he pulled a condom out of his pocket and slid it on. When he looked down at the woman in his arms, he found her eyes in a dream state and the most kissable lips ever.  
  
Buffy hadn't gotten a clear look at Angel naked before, and heaven help her, he was huge. And that went for every part of his body. He came atop her again and just kissed her. His lips reached the nape of her neck when he whispered, " I hurts for the first time. I'm sorry," And he slid into her. The pain was forgotten in moments, and if truth were told it really wasn't all that bad. Only pleasure came when he started to move and soon she was whirling downward in climax screaming.what.it didn't matter.as they came together.  
  
The lock on the door forgotten, it didn't matter anymore. She was safe with him.  
  
*** Faith opened her eyes to the darkness and stared at her purse on the table next to the bed. She hated the dark, but it didn't seem to bug her when Spike was with her. She nearly groaned out loud. Her babe's remark about her weight had it to closed to home. She was worried about it, and the answered to every questioned she had asked herself during the past two months lay in her purse.  
  
She'd been sick, moody, and way to hungry lately. She hadn't told Spike or anyone else for that matter. Why? Well she just didn't know. Maybe because she was scared of the answer herself, scared of what he might say or what the rest would say.  
  
She had a past.the bad girl. There was no denying that, but she had changed when Spike entered her life. The only questions that they box in the purse couldn't answer, where if Spike would still want her, if he would want the baby.  
  
He loved her; he'd said it once. Just as she had only said it once, but the questions still ran through her mind.  
  
Getting out of bed she was careful not to wake him, pulling on his shirt she took her purse off the nightstand. Crossing the hall to bathroom and followed the directions on the box.  
  
Five minutes to wait. Pink positive, blue negative.  
  
Four minutes.  
  
Two minutes.  
  
Pink  
  
Positive. 


	13. Kidnapped by a nutcase

Ch 13  
  
***Hello everyone one. This chapter's pretty long. Had a lot of time on my hands one night. Let me know what you think. I'm pretty sure everything will wrap up in a few more chapters. But I'm thinking of a sequel. So Angel's past won't come out in this story. But it's going to come out full- blown in the next. It just depends on this on. Bye everyone. And thanks for the reviews.***  
  
**** Buffy smiled as she rolled out of her lover's arms and stood to put on his button up shirt and her panties. He was so sweet, sleeping, in his own dreams. Maybe his dreams where about her? She didn't know but she could always hope. Opening the bedroom door she crept down the hall and stairs. Reaching the kitchen she pulled out a glass and filled it with water. Her smile got wider; she couldn't wait to climb back up the stairs and back into her baby's arms.  
  
She'd never had a lover before, but she knew without beginning told that Angel was a good lover. She couldn't wait to try her had at it again.  
  
"Buffy," a voice called in the barely lit kitchen.  
  
Buffy spun around so quickly that the water sloshed out of her glass.  
  
"Faith?" She asked un sure.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Buffy asked, wiping up the water on the floor.  
  
"Just thinking," Faith answered, turning the lap up a notch, so that Buffy could see her clearly. She was just thinking, about the baby, how to tell Spike, how to tell everyone.  
  
"About what?" Buffy asked softly. She could see that Faith's eyes were red and swollen. Still her pj's her friend looked terribly upset. She could only think of one thing that would do it.  
  
Sitting on the chair next to Faith, Buffy asked, "Did you have a fight with Spike? Is that why you're upset? There's nothing to worry about I'm sure you guys will patch everything up. You always do."  
  
A smile lit on Faith lips and in somewhat of a hoarse voice as answered her friend, " No, we didn't have a fight. Though we might soon," Taking her friends had Faith asked, "If I tell you this will you promise not to say anything to anyone, mostly Spike until I'm ready to do so?"  
  
Buffy nodded. This was serious. What wouldn't Faith want Spike to know.  
  
"I'm pregnant Buffy with Spike's baby. And I'm so scared,"  
  
Buffy just stared at her. Faith would have laughed out loud if it hadn't been so serious. Truthfully she felt better about telling someone, and she was glad she had told Buffy. Buffy wouldn't scold her or start lecturing about what she should have done. Her friend would stand by her and help her fight for what she wanted and tell her when she was in the wrong. That was just Buffy, and they were all lucky to have her.  
  
"Don't be scared, Faith, we'll all be here for you," Buffy said, taking her friend in a hug. They just stayed like that for a while. Neither moving, each giving comfort and understanding. That was all they needed, that was all that was wanted.  
  
"Go to bed Buffy, Angel will be wondering what happened to you," Faith chided.  
  
Buffy blushed, but nonetheless went up stairs as she was asked. Although in a round about way.  
  
Faith sighed as she watched her friend go, picking up her coat, put on a pair of shoes over her bare feet and stepped out on the back porch. The cold wind of November nipped at her legs. Leaving a stinging feeling along them. The cold wasn't good for the baby. She knew that. She knew that she shouldn't be out in the dark alone at this time at night. But truthfully she just didn't give a damn at the moment.  
  
The cracking of sticks behind the house changed her mind. Turning towards the door she turned the handle.  
  
Locked.  
  
Fuck.  
  
She'd forgotten to unlock door before she closed it. It automatically locked from the inside out.  
  
Another twig broke beneath something.  
  
She was starting to panic.  
  
Breathe, Just breathe.  
  
Another twig snapped. Whatever it was; was getting closer to her.  
  
God. She should never have been so stupid to come outside in the dark.  
  
She hated the dark.  
  
Twisting the doorknob, Faith started banging on the back door. She didn't care if she got screamed at, as long she got in the house.  
  
Meow  
  
"Ghost?" Faith questioned, turning to find an all white cat next to her.  
  
Leaning back on the door, she let out a deep breath. Almost scared to death by a cat. Who would have thought?  
  
"Wrong!" A voice hissed in her ear, before her own world went black.  
  
**** Spike didn't know what to do. He couldn't find her. He'd woken up in an empty bed, and when he went to look for Faith she was nowhere to be found. The empty was so unlike Faith. If she woke up in the middle of the night she kissed and rubbed against him until he woke up. And then they make love. But not tonight. And that scared him more that he wanted to let on.  
  
Like he couldn't breathe, like he'd lost the only thing that really mattered in world.  
  
He was worried. And he was pissed.  
  
Pissed, because he knew something had happened to her. Pissed, because she'd had to leave the house for it to happen. Why would she leave the house? Stupid bint. When he got a hold of her, he wasn't sure whether he'd kissed her or throttle her. The latter at the moment sounded so much better.  
  
He'd started banging on every door in the house and turning on all the lights about four minutes ago. Demanding that everyone get the hell up. He'd even called the number the bloody cops had left them and then Giles; just in case. Even if he had to wake up the whole fucking world up at four thirty in the morning he was going to find Faith.  
  
And then.  
  
Well he didn't really know what after that.  
  
Probably kill the motherfucker who hurt her.  
  
"Who left the pregnancy test in the bathroom?"  
  
Spike turned around so fast he pulled the phone plug out of the jack. He'd been calling the bloody cops again.  
  
"Cordy, what did you say?"  
  
**** She could see light coming threw the bottom of the door. But that was about all she could see. But God knew she could feel just about every part of her body. And every part hurt like hell. Sitting in a pitch black room wasn't helping her. Truthfully it was making her fear begin to rise.  
  
A moan escaped her lips as she twisted a little. Sitting up she felt a pull on her leg. Looking down she saw an iron chain that held one leg to the bed.  
  
BED!!!  
  
Faith pulled a little. The chain was snug. God this man was one sick fuck.  
  
She nearly groaned out loud. It was almost comical the position that she was in. And if she wasn't so god damned frighten; Faith knew she might laugh out loud.  
  
She had been captured by some psycho from Buffy's past in Spike's dress shirt, leather jacket and a pair of sneakers. Nothing else.  
  
Hell, she didn't even have panties on. On the good side though, the shirt went down to knees. With a little luck the nut case might not even notice.  
  
Every muscle in her body tensed as she heard footsteps outside the door. And when she heard the lock click, she was prepared to fight. With what she didn't have a clue, but she'd fight.  
  
After all wasn't only her she was fighting for. It was her baby.  
  
"Look what I caught," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
A tall, well-built figure stood in the doorway. The light behind him making a very impressive silhouette; if not for the voice Faith wouldn't have known him.  
  
But she knew the voice.  
  
It wasn't a psycho from Buffy's past, but one from her very own.  
  
God things couldn't get much worse.  
  
"Can we play with her," a feminine voice called behind the man. Her own body, blurring together with the mans'.  
  
Guess again Faith. She thought to her self.  
  
**** Spike got everyone down and semi dressed and awake in record time. The only down side to the matter was that by the time he got to questioning his sister, Cordy, the bloody cops and Giles had shown up. Now he watched the street lights blur, as the SUV speed past. They were going to Buffy's house. The bloody cops said that it was the logical conclusion; since they were staying with Giles and all the equipment was there. So everyone piled into three cars, Angel's mustang, the cops car, and Giles' old beat up rust bucket.  
  
No one could really move in any of the cars, since the cops had told them to pack what they needed for a few days, and if they left anything, they they'd get it later.  
  
At five thirty in the morning on the dot, they had an idea of what they were going to do.  
  
At six the adults went up stairs to go to bed.  
  
At six o'five everyone had their blankets and pillows spread out in the living room to sleep.  
  
And at six o'seven he was demanding to know whose pregnancy test it was.  
  
"Well it certainly isn't mine," Cordelia snorted removing her shoes and crawling on the chair with Xander to go to sleep.  
  
"Yeah," Xander agreed, "We've been really careful about all that."  
  
"Not mine," Willow mumbled out, "There's no way I'm.well." And there wasn't she thought, I was a virgin until tonight.  
  
"You better not be," Was all Angel commented on the subject. Giving Oz a look that told all to well what he would do to him, if it ever happened. Or at least any time soon.  
  
"Angle."Willow stated, but then cut off, as Buffy began shaking her head, with a smile on her lips.  
  
Oz gave her a little squeeze to let her know every thing was all right.  
  
"And we all know it's not Buffy's," Cordelia piped up again, causing Buffy to blush profusely.  
  
"It's Faith's," Buffy broke the quiet that had fallen over them all.  
  
"How do you know?" Spike turned to her, his jaw twitching and his eyes dark blue.  
  
"Because I came down to the kitchen earlier to get a drink. Faith was there and we talked a little. She said that she was pregnant. I gathered that she'd only found out tonight." Buffy answered, a little on the defensive, "Will find her Spike. I promise."  
  
"But for now we all need sleep," Seeing Spike about to protest Angel said," Or you won't be any help to her at all,"  
  
At two o'clock the next day, things took another turn.  
  
One more person kidnapped under their very noses.  
  
And another fighting for his life in the hospital room. 


	14. Death by windshield

Chapter 14  
  
***I'm so happy that everyone like my cliffhanger ((((. I'm more than sure that there will be a sequel to Healing Souls. I'll most likely call it Living, but I'm not sure right now. OH and this chapter is to my fans who wanted Riley to die and or be horribly hurt by way of car, space, monster aliens***  
  
A window!  
  
Now why the hell hadn't she noticed it before?  
  
Faith knew the answer to that, she'd been to busy fending of Riley and his sick, twisted whore, Drucilla. No matter what, she didn't think she'd ever understand people. The oddest things turned them on. Not to say she didn't have some kinky turns, but no one ever go hurt. And Spike seemed to like the fuzzy black handcuffs that they played with on occasion.  
  
A wicked smile curved on her lips. For all Riley's thoughtful evilness, he was pretty fucking stupid.  
  
Faith suppressed a shutter as the memories of last night come flooding back.  
  
"I wanted the red head, she'd be all to easy to scare and play with. But it looks like I caught something better. A feisty little whore," Riley smirked as he came towards her, in his wake Drucilla followed; clad in nothing but a sheer nightgown.  
  
Faith's eyes narrowed when his hand came up to touch her cheek, reflectively she lashed out. Her palm giving a resounding slap to his face; it was amazing the satisfaction that blow gave her. Then it hit her; he had wanted Willow, but got her instead. Thank god, Wills was to sweat to deal with him. But her, well she'd meet him blow for blow and then stand back and watch, when Spike got a hold of him.  
  
"Like it rough? Do you?" His hand came up to her neck and squeezed, "Well so do I." His grip tightened.  
  
Faith was about to retort when she felt something cold trail up her inner thigh, a knife, it had to be, she could feel the point of the blade. Her breath caught in her throat. Scared that he would cut her should she breathe. Licking her lips, she waiting, letting him make the next move.  
  
"But I have to wonder if you like it bloody," he hissed in her ear, running his tongue along her neck, just below her ear. His body rubbed up next to hers, she could feel his hard on through his blue jeans.  
  
It aroused him to hurt her. God he was sick. Nothing could be sicker.  
  
"Baby," Drucilla purred behind Faith, "You promised we could play with our new toy together," she whined. Her long fingernail trailing across Faith's throat.  
  
Wrong again old girl!  
  
"Your absolutely right, Dru," he commented, releasing Faith's neck. He turned to Drucilla, kissing her hard on the mouth. "Come baby, lets go play. Our new toy can just wait a while. After all she's not going any where."  
  
Much to her own surprise Riley threw her, the small knife, a sadistic light was in his eyes when he said, and "I don't mind a bit of blood on me either," and he laughed as he walked out.  
  
Leaving just Drucilla and her.  
  
"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it," Drucilla hissed and they followed behind Riley. Locking the door on her fucking way out.  
  
But Riley was just stupid to leave her the knife.  
  
Ten minutes after they had left she'd picked the lock on the chain that held her foot.  
  
And for what seemed like an eternity, she picked the lock that held they window in place.  
  
They would be coming any minute now. The fear rising in her blood, made her work faster.  
  
She could hear footsteps again.  
  
Just the thought of Riley touching her made her want to gag.  
  
Click.  
  
The lock it was open. Standing on the bed, she lifted the window open, but it was so rusty it only opened half way.  
  
The sun was setting, she could barely see the last rays of light, and coming threw the opening. The darkness would help her; allow her escape to be easier.  
  
She could fit threw there. At least she was pretty sure she could. Taking off her leather jacket she tossed it threw the opening and headed after it.  
  
Faith was almost threw when she heard footsteps. Wiggling fast she barely managed to get her butt out and closed the window, before she heard Riley shouting from inside.  
  
They knew she was gone, she had to move quickly; bending low she pulled on her jacket, and headed around to the front of the house. There had to be a car, after all it looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. And how far was nowhere from Sunnydale.  
  
Coming around the side of the house Faith waited to make sure no one was out, before she made her move. Years of being the bad girl in a New York gang, gave her an edge, she was dangerous and deadly. After all you had to be to fend off and number of unsavory characters in a New York jail. Where sad to say, she'd spent a few nights.  
  
Moving quickly Faith bolted for the dark blue SUV not far away. Pulling on the handle she found in open.  
  
But she had no keys.  
  
Hotwiring wasn't that hard to do. It was like riding a bike, you just never forget. Spike would laugh out loud if he could see her now. The thought made her smile.  
  
Ripping open the dash board under the steering wheel and crossed the blue and red wires. The car engine started and the doors locked just as Drucilla came running out of the house. Pushing the accelerator to the floor, the car speed out the driveway on to an old road.  
  
Putting on her seat belt, Faith took long deep breaths hoping to calm down just a little. The clock on the dashboard said 4:30 pm. She'd been gone less than 12 hours that was if it was Saturday, the day after the dance.  
  
Come to think of it, she really didn't know how long she'd been knocked out by Riley's fist.  
  
"Looks like I'm in the clear," Faith breathed out.  
  
"Wrong again!" a voice behind her hissed, as she felt a knife come up to her throat.  
  
**** |Fred moved down the hospital hallway as fast as her pregnant, | |swollen feet would carry her. In the last two hours she had | |packed, and hopped a police flight to Sunnydale, that amazingly | |didn't put her in to labor. Then dealt with a pompous doctor who | |thought that he just knew everything in the free world. Now two | |hours and forty-five minutes later she was finally getting to see | |Gunn. | | | |Giles hadn't said much on the phone, just that Gunn was hurt and | |she was needed here. Come to find out by the doctor that her | |husband was fighting for his life in a white room, hocked up to a | |bunch of machines, and they could do nothing more. When she got a | |hold of Giles she was going to rip him in to piece. Maybe beat him| |with a blunt object, just to prolong the pain. | | | |He didn't want to worry a woman in her condition. Well that was | |out the window, she was worried, frightened and terrified that she| |would lose Gunn. | | | |She nearly tripped when she enter the hospital room. Gunn looked | |so pale, and weak on the bed before her. Then she noticed Wesley, | |she notice the bandage on his right arm but didn't really care at | |the moment. | | | |She couldn't hold back her temper any longer, to hell with her | |condition, "What the hell happened to my husband!" she demanded. | | | |"He was shot on duty, the bullet pierced part of his lung. He lost| |a lot of blood, Fred, if he makes it threw the next three hours in| |the clear. If not." Wesley didn't finish. But then he didn't need | |to. She knew what could happen in the next few hours. She could | |lose him. | | | |She sat down slowly next to Gunn, grabbing his hand; she tried | |hard not to cry. | | | |"What happened to you?" Fred sniffed. | | | |"When the car rolled over, by right shoulder popped out of place, | |its useless for the next few days. Look Fred, I'm sorry but I have| |to leave. There's a girl out there missing and we've got to get | |her back." Wesley said, as he turned to leave. Taking one last | |look at his partner he said, "Take care of him Fred." | | | |"I will," she whispered, "He's to damn stubborn to die." |  
  
**** "Peaches wake the hell up!" Spike growled out.  
  
"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Cordelia questioned, pulling up a chair.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. He needs to wake up. The sooner the better," Spike snapped.  
  
They all sat around the hospital room just waiting. The doctors had said that Gunn was in critical condition; Wesley had a dislocated shoulder that was useless for the next few days, and on some heavy pain mediation. The doctor had said it was a wonder Wes wasn't seeing pink bouncing bunnies around the room. But Angel had gotten lucky, well luckier than the rest. He'd only hit his head hard enough to knock him unconscious. Not enough to hurt him just render sleepy time for a while. The doctor had said when Angel woke up he could leave.  
  
And giving the damage that had been done, it would be real soon.  
  
Angel's eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Don't call me that Spike!" He answered, startlingly them all. "About damn time," was his only answer.  
  
With caution Angel sat up, marveling that his head only hurt a little bit, despite what he could remember, which unfortunately was a lot. Touching his head he found a small bump.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded when it all came back.  
  
The ride, the gunfire, the rolling car, the darkness.  
  
"Gone," Was Doyle's answer, "But this was left in the car,"  
  
Handing his little brother the note Doyle backed away and watched silently.  
  
Pulling the piece of paper open Angel read: SHE'S MINE AGAIN  
  
Horror over whelmed Angel, and he laid back down, the room was spinning, quickly closing in on him. Taking deep breaths he concentrated on the present. On what had to be done.  
  
"Whoever took Faith is different from this kidnapping," he finally said. Though he figured they had all thought that much. The cops where useless, time to do things the way that got results. The way they do them on the streets.  
  
Sitting up again, he faced them all, "We'll find them both, and this is how where going to do it."  
  
**** "Pull the car over you little whore," Riley commanded in her ear. Faith barely managed not to snort. She was getting damn tired of not being right.  
  
Pulling over just wasn't an option, there was no way in hell she was stopping the car for the motherfucker to have his way with her. And knowing what she did it wouldn't be a pretty way with her.  
  
Faith pushed the accelerator down a little more. She was pushing 60mph on the old dirt road. She could already see the end of the dirt road, where it leads to pavement.  
  
Just a little further.  
  
"I said pull the car over!" His voice was rising, and the knife was pushing farther into her throat.  
  
"You won't kill me, after all I'm driving. I die, you die!" Faith challenged back. She could feel a trickle of blood going down her throat, stopping at her breasts. The pain hurt, but not enough to make her stop.  
  
She pushed the accelerator a little farther down. 65mph. 70mph . She was taking a long shot, she knew it, but it was her only hope.  
  
Just a little bit more. Almost there.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it, you little whore," Riley sneered, as he moved forward to grab the wheel. The pressure on Faith's neck relaxed.  
  
75mph. 80mph  
  
"I would, you son of a bitch!" Faith hissed and hit the breaks. Her body slammed into the seat belt, the air bags popped out from the steering wheel, saving her life. But there was nothing to save Riley.  
  
The car finally stopped.  
  
"Oh God, oh god," Faith mumbled out. All she had to do was look up. Just look up Faith.  
  
She did.  
  
Her plan had worked. Just the way she thought it would. She was going to hell for sure.  
  
A large hole was visible through the middle of her windshield, shards of glass that had been broken where covered in blood, and pieces of material. Lying in front of the SUV was Riley, bloody and broken. His left leg was at an odd angle and the rest of his body looked missed placed.  
  
"Yup I'm going to hell for sure," Faith muttered as she drove around the body on to the paved road and turned left. To Sunnydale the sign had said.  
  
More like Sunnyhell.  
  
It was 5:00pm she could hopefully make it back home by 8 o'clock after all she had a full tank of gas and she was doing 75mph.  
  
"I'll just hope a cop doesn't pull me over. Oh great its starting to rain, just what I need with a broken windshield. Well at least it will wash all the blood off my car," Faith said vehemently.  
  
**** Buffy opened her eyes, and then quickly shut them again to block out the light. It wasn't even that bright, but god did her head ever hurt. It was pounding so hard, that it was a wonder that her eyes weren't bugging out of her head. Of course if they were it was doubtful that she would be able to feel it, above the swelling pain in her temples. Her stomach hurt too, like the wind had been permanently knocked out of it.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes again; this time the light didn't hurt so badly. Wasn't really even that bright.  
  
Her eyes closed again, God she felt sleepy.  
  
What happened? She could only remember bits and pieces of the day.  
  
Waking up with Angel and the gang, going for a ride with Gunn, Wesley and Angel. They past several buildings, talked about some things; important thing, but god she couldn't remember.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes again and blinked. She should be in a hospital; she felt sure of it, or at least her body felt sure of it. She hurt all over, but she had to block out the pain.  
  
She needed to remember. But her brain was so fuzzy and her memories seemed in a haze.  
  
What was she thinking about? Oh yeah.the car ride.  
  
Car ride. They were talking.  
  
Who was? Gunn and Wesley. They wanted to know something. Something important. It would help someone.  
  
But whom would it help?  
  
Faith. Yes it would help Faith.  
  
But something happened, the car spun out of control.  
  
Her world seemed to blur together. That was all she could remember.  
  
But there just had to be more. There was always more.  
  
She suddenly sat up.  
  
She was in trouble, big trouble. This wasn't a hospital, no white walls, no IV's, not doctors or nurse.  
  
Even though she hated hospitals she'd rather be in one now.  
  
And the man standing forty feet from her sure as hell wasn't a doctor.  
  
Buffy swallowed, her breath picking up, her palms sweating.  
  
The realization came all to quickly.  
  
She was going to die.  
  
And there was nothing she could do to stop it. 


	15. The factory

****And the plot thickness. Or I like to think it is.Thanks to all my reviewers.***  
  
Angel pulled Wesley on to the couch and let out what sounded suspiciously like a growl. The drugs the doctors had put the cop on had knocked him on his ass in a matter of sixty minutes. And if matters weren't bad enough as it is, they were now two cops short of a full deck. In a way, Angel thought, it wasn't really all that bad. After all the cops would want to play by the rules; and he didn't plan to.  
  
He'd play by the kidnappers. Down right dirty. And he'd win. One way or another, he'd win.  
  
He wanted Buffy back, safe. He loved her, and more than anything he wanted a chance to tell her that. To make her happy, to make love to her again, to hold her.  
  
Angel straightened up and ran his hand threw his hair. He could say one thing; since he'd met Buffy nothing was boring.  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
"Answer the bleeding phone you wanker!" Spike shouted from the other room. His mood had gotten increasingly worse with each hour that Faith had been missing. Going on twelve hours of hatefulness was just about killing everyone.  
  
"Its not the house phone!" Willow yelled out as well, probably just to help. Much good it did. If not the house phone, then what? None of them had cells.  
  
Ring.  
  
Angel turned towards Wesley. His breast pocket of his shirt was ringing and vibrating.  
  
"Peaches!" Spike snapped again.  
  
Angel picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he questioned, "FAITH!" Angel shouted in surprise. Spike flew into the room like a bullet.  
  
**** She was going to die.  
  
Unless there was divine intervention.  
  
He just looked at her. Watched her. Waiting for the fear he used to see in her.  
  
But she wouldn't give it to him. She'd stopped that the day he was arrested. Thinking he could no longer hurt her.  
  
She had been wrong.  
  
She hurt all over, but if she didn't stand up it would be all over.  
  
But then it would be over soon anyways. After all she couldn't miss the gleam on the gun he carried.  
  
Cautiously Buffy slid of the bed, placing her feet on the cement floor of the room. Dusting rose up as she placed her foot down. Her other foot followed and buckled underneath her weight. A sound of pain tore from her lips as she hit the floor below her.  
  
The man across from her just smiled. He liked seeing her helpless and in pain. The bastard.  
  
He watched her struggle to her feet, keeping as much weight off her left foot as she could.  
  
Buffy was breathing heavily by the time she could stand again, so she slid back on the bed. If she were going to win, she'd have to be smart about it. And losing strength would only cost her her life.  
  
Neither moved when she had settled back on the bed. They just watched each other. Finding the other's weakness that they could use.  
  
He had the advantage. Buffy knew that and so did her father.  
  
Then he spoke, in that voice that had haunted her dreams for years. The voice that had frightened her as a little child. "You look so much like your mother," he sneered. But still he didn't move.  
  
Buffy nearly chocked on the air she was breathing in. She looked like the alcoholic, druggy who coward in front of him. Buffy held back a snort. Not fucking likely.  
  
He knew it. And so did she.  
  
**** Faith threw the phone down and let out a heavy sigh. By sheer luck she had found a cell phone in Riley's glove box. By another struck of luck she had managed to remember the cop's number that they had given to the gang. But she should have known it was to good to last. After escaping a psycho, finding a phone and remembering a number was just to good of luck to anyone. And so the phone's battery had died. She was just an hour out side of Sunnydale, so she could probably make it home in about 90 minutes.  
  
But then it was from one horror to another. She still had to tell Spike about the baby. She groaned and turned on the music in the car, hoping it would calm her down just a little. Stress couldn't be good for the baby. Of course it was a bit late for that.  
  
Faith smiled. Spike would have the best look on his face when she told him. It just might be worth it for that.  
  
**** Wesley's phone smashed against the living room wall on impact.  
  
Angel frowned and made a comment.  
  
Spike let out a curse that could burn off ears and lunged at Angel.  
  
Both Cordeila and Willow screamed; while Xander and Oz tried to keep Spike from killing his best friend.  
  
Both expelling a lot of effort to hold the blond.  
  
Angel on the other hand looked unconcerned, after all he was right and he knew it.  
  
"PEACHES YOU ARE A BLOODY WANKER!" Spike yelled and tried lunging again.  
  
"You just don't like begin wrong," Angel stated in a calm voice.  
  
Spike let out another curse and held up his hands; he was in the wrong and he knew it. But it didn't help matter's that Angel was right at this point in time.  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Every eye turned to Willow who was holding the house phone; she quickly picked it up in case Spike decided to lung at her too.  
  
"Hello? Yes. I understand. How soon? Yes. Thank you. We will. Bye," Willow hung up, she looked sort of pale.  
  
"Well Red?" Spike asked a bit impatiently.  
  
"That was the hospital," Willow began, but quickly hurried on when she saw Spike blanch, "Apparently there was a little accident involving a stretcher and Giles as been knocked unconscious. The doctor said that he should be out for a few hours at least."  
  
"I don't believe this," cried Cordy, "We're out two cops and now the only other person who could help us with Buffy's and Faith's whereabouts!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that yet Cordy," Doyle remarked from the doorway.  
  
"What did you find out?" Angel asked. His older brother had many skills and among them was finding out information no one else could. When Doyle had heard what had happened, he'd taken matters into his own hands and started gathering information. So far he'd had more luck than the rest.  
  
Willow hadn't been able to find anything on the web regarding Riley Finn, and had had very little luck with Hank Summers.  
  
"Enough," was all he said, as he held out a small picture.  
  
"I know that place," Xander said.  
  
"Don't we all," Spike snapped, "What what's it got to do with anything. After all it's just a broken down factory."  
  
"I had a talk with Willie while everyone was still at the hospital; turns out he's been serving a guy by Hank Summer's description. The man even had him do a few jobs, paid pretty good Willie said," Doyle finished.  
  
"What kind of jobs," Angel barely got out threw his teeth.  
  
"Nothing really interesting except picking up a gun at Frankie' s store for the man. The address to drop the supplies off at was always the old factory." Doyle looked his brother in the eyes and asked, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to check out that factory and see if anything's wrong up there," Turning to Willow, Angel asked," Can you tap in to the police and hospital files from here?" he asked.  
  
"No, there on a different network, but if I can get into one of the hospital's computers then I can get into the police files as well. Why?"  
  
"I want to know if this guy is on any medication and as well as his back ground that the police have on him."  
  
"Well one of us has to go and check up on Giles and Gunn; so it shouldn't be to hard to find an unused computer," Willow smiled, "But I'm going to need some help. After all we just can't leave Wesley here by himself and I'll see someone to keep people away if something should happen."  
  
"Cordelia, you and Oz go with Willow and help. The rest come with me," Angel said, picking up his leather coat and going into the other room for his duffle bag.  
  
"What about Faith!" Spike demanded he wasn't just going to forget about her. " It stands to reason that since she called that she is outside Sunnydale. So we go find Buffy who is most likely still in the town and then find Faith. By that time Wesley will have woken up and be more useful to us," Oz remarked a matter of fact. Everyone started in stunned silence. After all that was the longest sentence that he had ever said to them as a whole.  
  
"I agree," said Doyle, taking a long knife and gun from Angel.  
  
Angel, Doyle, Xander and Spike all packed up the same way and got into the second cop car. The first had been blown up.  
  
"How do we get a hold of you if we find something?"Cordelia asked.  
  
"This," Xander held up Wesley's cell phone, "Oz fixed it." He explained when Cordelia pointed out it was broken.  
  
"You take the mustang," Angel told Willow before getting in the drivers seat of the other car. After all they needed one that wouldn't get so many looks in a low class neighborhood.  
  
"Be careful," Cordelia said and slide into the other car with Willow, Oz and Wesley.  
  
**** Buffy was beginning to fill rather dizzy.  
  
Must be the heat. She thought. Which was ridiculous since she was in a cold basement of an old warehouse or something.  
  
Looking down she found she still had on her leather jacket. Damn thing could over heat you. Buffy began pulling at the sleeve, she felt something catch on the jacket.  
  
Her knife. She'd started wearing it again. How could she forget?  
  
She pulled the jacket back into place; grateful Hank had left the room for a minute.  
  
She didn't need to fight him, just escape and get somewhere safe. An old iron pot sat on the table next to her. That could hurt.  
  
Enough to knock someone unconscious? Maybe.  
  
Couldn't hurt to try.  
  
Sliding off the bed again, Buffy tried to keep most of her weight off her left ankle. Slowly she hobbled to the table and lifted the pot. It was heavy, weighed about ten pounds, if she hit Hank hard enough with it, he would drop like a pile of stones.  
  
Buffy sucked in her breath and winced as she walked to the other side of the door. With the heavy pot in her arms there was no way to kept he weight off her left foot.  
  
Buffy stood by the door with her back to the wall, and she waited.  
  
Her breathing was coming hard and labored; it felt like her lungs were on fire. Her ankle shook with the weight it held up.  
  
Behind her she heard noise, stairs creaking.  
  
Man or mice, she didn't know.  
  
Still she waited.  
  
The door opened. 


	16. Six bullets in a gun

Chapter 16.  
  
"Be quite Cordy!" Willow shushed, as the three crept threw the hospital. Visiting hours had ended about 20 minutes ago and if they didn't want to be thrown out then they needed to be quite. Of course with Cordelia in five- inch heels that was hard to do.  
  
Oz dumped Wesley in one of the swivel chairs and sat down at he computer next to her; while Cordelia kept watch. Willow couldn't help but thinking how funny Cordelia as a watchdog was. A small smile crept on her lips, Oz noticed and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Turning on the computer Willow by passed the security; a few times she had needed Oz's help. He was good at this kind of thing just like her. And in a matter of minutes they were into the police and hospital files.  
  
"This isn't good," Willow swallowed, her throat felt suddenly dry. She hit print on the computer, waiting for the tray to fill with the information. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. They just might be in a little over there head.  
  
"Someone's coming!" Cordy hissed at bit to loudly before moving towards them. Her heels clicking as she moves, a real James Bond.  
  
"Time to go?" Oz smiled, taking hold of Wesley and leading the way out the other door. Willow picked up the papers and followed after her lover. Cordy after that, leaving one heel behind her  
  
**** Angel pushed the gas pedal a little lower to the floor of the car. He was pushing seventy-five on the roads of town, cutting off traffic and swiveling around those in his way. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Buffy needed him now more than ever, that if he wasn't there something horrible would happen to her.  
  
His fingers tightened on the wheel and the pedal went a little farther down on the floor of the car. Just a few more minutes.  
  
**** WECOLME TO SUNNYDALE. The sign read, as Faith passed the intersection.  
  
**** Her heart was pounding, her palms sweating so bad she might drop the pot before the door opened. The door opened, she stopped breathing, waiting, hoping and terrified of what might come. She'd beaten him before; she'd won at his sick and twisted game. But then she had had help. Now was different, now she was on her own. Now she just might not make it. Buffy knew that, it was reality. Hank was crazy, willing to do anything to win, to hurt, and to kill. She honestly didn't know if she could pull the trigger. She'd tried to once before, with him standing right in front of her, drunk as a skunk. But she couldn't, she couldn't kill him, couldn't become what he was. Because there would be no turning back after that. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, waiting for the door to open a bit more. It did. She slammed the pot down on the back of his head, he dropped. The gun spun out of his hand and landed a few feet away on the cold floor. Carefully Buffy put the pot down and grab the gun. Running was the best option, getting as far away from him as possible, slowly she made her way to the door, limping. Buffy looked back one more time as she tried the first stair lending to freedom, a groan came from the man on the floor, the man that had haunted her dreams and plagued her life for 17 years.  
  
Fear edged threw her and she began to climb the stairs. Sweat broke out on her forehead and her ankle began to throb even more as she took the steps.  
  
Just a few more stairs; Buffy thought.  
  
"YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE. YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME!" His voice screamed from the below the stairs.  
  
Buffy glanced back over her shoulder, but kept going, she was weakening, the stairs becoming more difficult to manage. But she kept going, she wanted to live, wanted to see Angel, wanted to be happy, wanted to tell someone she love him.  
  
Buffy heard a gun click. It wasn't the one in her hand. A shot rang out. Hitting the wall a few feet from her head.  
  
Another shot sounded again. Getting closer to her.  
  
She kept climbing the steps until she got to the landing, her breath was hard and uneven, and her body hurt all over.  
  
Turning left Buffy squeezed in-between several broken down machines; and made her way to the back of the wall. There she squatted down, and check the gun in her hands for ammo.  
  
Empty. The bastard was playing another game with her. To see how far she would run, before he over took her.  
  
"Come out, come out, my baby girl." His voice sang, echoing off the walls. A chill ran through her. Setting the gun quietly on the ground, she pulled the knife out of her coat, and began crawling along the wall.  
  
"I'll find you, you know that don't you Buffy. I've always been able to find you. You can never escape!" Hank slammed his hand down on an old machine. Hoping to scare her.  
  
But she was already terrified. And he knew that.  
  
**** "Willow?" Angel answered the phone, as he took on another turn.  
  
"Slow the bloody hell down mate!" Spike wince as the came to close to a mailbox.  
  
"Shut up Spike," Angel said, "What do you have Wills?" he asked his baby sister.  
  
Silence consumed the car for a few minutes, the speed of the car increasing as the conversation continued.  
  
Angel slammed the phone shut and stared ahead down the road.  
  
"What is it mate?" Spike asked carefully, he knew that look. He had seen before, the day that one of Willow's old boyfriends had hit her. Angel had gone nuts, beating the shit out of the guy. Landed the other guy in the hospital for a week or two. Only he knew about it, since he was the one who had pulled him off. They both knew better than to tell Doyle.  
  
Doyle would have gone after the guy with a gun, and then both Angel and Willow would have been up in an orphanage.  
  
"Hank Summer has been heavily medicated, since he was committed to an insane asylum a few months ago. He's become addicted to it, having serious rages with out it. He escaped about a month ago by managing to get out of a straight jacket; and then stabbing a doctor threw the temple with an eight- inch needle. Killing the doctor instantly. The police have labeled him criminally insane and a danger to the public." Angel spoke in a flat tone. Showing no emotion at all. But in side he was terrified, he might lose her and there was nothing he could do.  
  
**** Buffy stopped breathing and moving as his footsteps came closer to her. He was trying to get her to run. To give away her position.  
  
"Your making this hard on yourself; you know. Just one bullet that 's all it will take to kill you. If you come out now it will be over and done with fast," Hank fairly purred by her hiding place.  
  
Buffy could hear the smile on his lips and he spoke. She wasn't about to come out; she wanted to live too much to give in like that. He moved away from her, walking around in circles, looking threw the machines. She started moving again, towards the door that was on the opposition wall.  
  
It was her only chance, to get away. He'd be waiting for her, she knew that, but it didn't matter. You had to gamble a little to get what you wanted.  
  
"Damn it you little bitch!" he swore, moving farther from the door, "You were always a pain, always messing my plans up."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she continued to crawl towards the door. Sure he ruined her life for 17 years, but that didn't count for anything.  
  
Crouching down Buffy raised her hand to the doorknob; turning it she heard a click. She could still hear him talking, calling her all sorts of horrible names. He seemed far enough away, but then you could never really be sure when you gambled. It was the chance you took.  
  
With her back to the wall, Buffy began to straighten up, opening the door slowly, so that the creaking of the rusty hinges wasn't all that bad.  
  
"I told you, you could never escape me," Hank chided from his perch a few feet away. A satisfied smile on his lips.  
  
"Just one little bullet. Lets see if it kills you," He sneered, raising the gun.  
  
The panic was getting higher in side her, she could run; but how far would she get before a bullet got to her.  
  
He could hide among the machines, so could she, but he knew them better than her. And he still had four bullets in that gun.  
  
She had to get him in the open, where he had no place to run, where she could see him coming, where she stood a chance.  
  
"I'm not ready to die just yet!" Buffy spat back at her father, swinging open the door she turned through the opening. Closing it firmly behind her.  
  
She could hear the sound of the bullet hitting the metal door. A bullet meant for her, just like they all were.  
  
Three shots left in the gun.  
  
Hank frowned as his daughter disappeared threw the door. Damn bitch, he would get her.  
  
**** Angel pushed the peddle down farther, they were about too minutes from the factory. Two minutes and he could save her.  
  
*** A thousand water drops seeped across her body. She was standing in the icy wet pain of winter. A knife held in her hand and her short golden hair throne in her face. She was standing face to face with her worst fear. Standing there looking at the man who had ruined her life, who gave her nightmares for years since it had all began. Now she was done running. Now she would finish this once and for all. The madness, the dreams, the agony that she had gone through all would end tonight.  
  
The downpour of rain blurred her vision, but she could see him well enough to fight.  
  
To die; to live. Whatever hand fate dealt her.  
  
Buffy wiped her eyes, she must be seeing things.  
  
The light to the left of Hank was getting closer, moving towards them.  
  
But what was it?  
  
A car, a car was getting closer to them. 


	17. Chapter 17

Took me long enough huh? Well I'm finally back and trying to finish this story and perhaps start a sequel to it. I'm thinking of calling it "Living Dreams" Well on to chapter 17, we're getting to the end.

Chapter 17: Promises to keep and Lovers who sleep

Angel jerked awake, suddenly alert as the man next to him continued to shake him. Turning to look upwards, he found Giles smiling down at hi.

"What time is it?" he asked. He felt a little out of order, not remembering drifting off.

"6:00 am," Giles answered, his head still held a bandage from his accident three days ago. Hard to believe it had been that long ago. Cleaning his glasses Giles advised, "Go home son and get some sleep. You've been here for the last twelve hours." He had to admire the boy; Angel really cared for his niece.

Angel shook his head, "I want to be here when she wakes up." If she wakes up, and of a few hours ago the doctors weren't so sure. The head injure Buffy had sustained as serious, and could possibly kill her.

"I'll call you if there is any change; but you know she'll be unhappy if you haven't taken care of yourself while she is here." Angel barely contained a groan, knowing the older man was correct, besides a shower and some actual sleep was starting to sound really good.

Giles turned to talk to the incoming nurse about any new information the doctor might have on Buffy's condition. Angel bent over the bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him. Picking up his keys, he walked by Giles and headed down to his car.

Starting the engine he could hardly believe it had been three days since they had found her.

He'd been too late. A car coming down the opposite direction of the street.

The driver hadn't seen the two figures in the road, but then he had barely been able to miss them through the rain.

He could remember screaming as he threw the car in to park, and went racing towards the figures, as the opposite car came to a screeching halt.

Connecting with one of the figures, and hitting the wall of the factory.

That's when he had heard the noise. The sound of the gun being fired and the smaller figure dropped to the ground before.

Trying to contain his panic, he raced to the small figure, and could barely keep his hands from shaking, when he got a good look at her.

Blood was leaking out of the gaping wound in the side of her body, her ankle was twisted at an odd angle and her head was bleeding from the head wounds she had received. Taking off the jacket he tried to stop the bleeding in her side, and screamed for Doyle to call 911. He had been so concerned with keeping her alive, he hadn't even notice that Spike had pulled the driver out of the impounded car, or that the man hit had be severed in to two pieces upon colliding with the wall.

Part of him thought that the death had been too easy for Hank. No pain, or suffering, just quick and easy. He had felt nothing as he died, and part of Angel thought that the man was to far gone to even feel any remorse over the pain he had caused his own flesh and blood.

But it wasn't just anyone Spike pulled out of that car, it had been Faith. A half naked, shaking, crying woman who except for a small bruise on her head was alright. Physically alright. He doubted that the mental and emotional scars would ever go away.

The hours after that had been a blur, of hospitals, questions, fear and hope. The doctors had declared that Faith and the baby were alright, and allowed her to go home that night at the demands of Wesley. Yesterday he had been told that Gunn was being moved to a hospital in L.A. for the surgery he had to under go. But he was expected to have a full recovery with some rest and caring.

Everyone had made it out alright. Or at least as alright as they could be. Everyone but the one woman who had faced hell and high water for some essence of happiness, that she had yet to keep for herself.

Parking the car, he made his way to the shower, and let the warm water relax his body. Before falling asleep on the couch all he could think of was she had to wake up. He loved her.

Faith smiled, as she draped a blanket over Angel's sleeping body. It was the first time she had seen him in three days, and the tension, pain, and lack of sleep were beginning to take a toll on his body.

He loved Buffy that much was clear with out him even needing to say the words out loud; they all knew how he felt. Faith couldn't help it but she envied Buffy, Angel's love was clear as day.

Spike's love. Faith shook her head, well that was part of the reason she was out of their bed at 6am. It had become to cramped in that room alone with him, since she had come home three days ago; they had barely spoken two words to one another. She had so many questions, so many fears and there was this wall between them that she felt couldn't be breached.

Turning in to the kitchen, she went through the fridge with the hope to find worth eating, the last few mornings she had had a hard time holding food down. Deciding on toast, Faith popped it in the toaster, and reveled in the silence of the house.

Xander and Oz had family to deal with and parents smothering them with love or at least concern. Cordelia was still asleep, as was Spike.

She had the house to herself for at least the next hour. So the question became… What did she want? With the baby, with Spike and the rest of her life?

She certainly wasn't going to wait on him, and she was going to be a good mother. Not like her mother was, but the kind that read bedtime stories and kissed hurts, and was around.

She could do it, and she would be damn good at it. Eating the last bit of toast, Faith felt better and went to take a shower.

Next she would deal with Spike.

Spike frowned, as Faith got out of the bed and headed out of the room, deciding to leave her alone for a while; he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and sat up on the bed.

He was loosing her, he felt it. Knew she needed more from him that just good shag in the middle of the night. Faith would never admit it, but she needed to hear the words, and have the romantic gestures that most girls loved. He had always thought that she knew he loved her, with out needing the words to be said.

He had been wrong; he had over heard her talking to Cordy last night. Faith had confided that she needed to hear the words, know she was loved, wanted, and that when it came down to it, he would stand beside her, come hell or high water.

Reaching under the bed, Spike pulled out a small blue box, opening it he found the gem twinkling at him. He had bought the ring, the day after they had found her. While she was missing, he had come to the conclusion that he loved her.

More than life, and he wanted her, to have, to hold, and to be his wife. He wanted the baby, and anything else life threw at them. It would be hard making a life together, but he was fine with that. As long as he had her.

The problem was telling her that. Putting the box in his pocket, he went down stairs to find her.

Shuffling in to the kitchen, he was a little amazed to find Cordelia up this early.

"Morin'" she smiled.

"Morin', have you seen Faith by any chance?" he asked

Cordelia grinned at him, "She taking a shower. You going to surprise her?"

Spike had to smile, even when times were down Cordelia always looked on the bright side, or even the kinky side, which ever she thought of first.

Pushing open the bathroom door, he breathed in the steam, and striped down. Pushing the small rind on to his pinky, he stepped in to the shower behind Faith.

Faith jumped, not expecting anyone to come up behind her. "Spike? God, you scared me," she scolded him. Turing back around, she faced the shower head, and lead back against his chest as his fingers slipped around her waist.

"Faith?" he questioned when she had yet to say anything else.

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something, and you have to wait until I'm done to say anything else luv."

"Okay," she answered, and her body tensed, terrified to the words that could come out of his mouth.

"Luv, I was hoping you would marry me," he said in a low whisper, pushing the ring on to her left hand, "I love you, and want this baby, but most of all I want us to be a family, and I never want to feel the kind of terror I did when we were separated. I promise to love and protect you, and be the best father I can be to our child."

Silence.

"What to you think," he could hear her breath, and the tension built in him as he waited for an answer.

"I think----," she breathed and turned to face him.

Giles nearly collapsed in to the chair, after hearing what the doctor had to say.

"Could you repeat that for me," Giles asked, and began to clean his glasses.

The Doctor signed, understanding the man's pain, but still he repeated himself, "If your niece doesn't regain consciousness in the next 72 hours, she may never be able to,"


	18. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 18 Sleeping Beauty

Giles nodded absently mindedly to the doctor as the interns wheeled his niece in to a new room. She was one of two occupants in the new room; the other girl was only 22 and had been comatose for the last six years. In other words he thought silently to himself, _there wasn't much hope of Buffy ever waking up._

But then he knew that, it was the middle of March, three months since the accident, and still she had yet to awaken. Giles cringed slightly upon entering the room. It was white, pure white. No windows, no hope, just machines to monitor the girls lined up along the walls. The room offered to hope, no understanding, and no sympathy to a grieving old man.

The last three months had been the hardest of his life, he had had to make a decision that would change everyone he knew, and could possible come back to haunt him. Twelve months, that was all he would allow for her condition. Twelve months of being on a machine, being completely with out her sense, and with no hope; any longer than that he knew he would be being unfair to her. If she couldn't find peace in this life, perhaps she could find it in another life.

Frowning, Giles looked at his watch. 9:30 am it was past time for him to be at work. He just hated leaving her here, with out someone to watch over her. Just in case there was a change, a miracle, and she beat the odds. He didn't want her to be alone if she woke up.

Kissing his niece's forehead Giles whispered, "I'll see you later my darling, tonight, I promise," feeling better with the words spoken, he left for work.

Some how he knew everything would be alright, part of him just couldn't accept that it wouldn't be.

!$$&&

Angel signed and hit the alarm clock next to him on the floor. The thin mattress in the den was ungodly uncomfortable, and what little sleep he did have was….well….restless.

6:00 am. He blinked, hoping that would make the numbers look some what better. No, still the same time. Throwing off the blanket, he pulled on a t-shirt and pants, and shuffled in to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Part of him always felt a little selfish that this time in the morning, mostly because it would be wonderful to be asleep in his own bed, in his own room, but that was just not going to happen anytime in the near future.

After all Faith had moved in, so she and Spike now occupied their room, and were trying to make way for a nursery, and for the most part all the other rooms had stayed the same, with the exception of Doyle, who had taken a night job and needed his own room to sleep during the day. Therefore that left him to clear out, and not even consider bunking with the girls. However, Willow had offered, but then she was just trying to be sweet.

Angel tried hard not to frown upon entering the kitchen. Faith was already up. Not that he didn't love her like a sister, and hell she was soon to be one, but some peace and quite was something he desperately needed; life had just gotten to complicated lately. Buffy, college, money, new baby, and trying hard to keep the family together, what was nice however, was that Doyle had finally been able to finish college, and the good job was helping out a lot, but soon things were going to be a lot different.

"Morning'" Faith greeted him, cheerful as usual.

"Morning," he grumbled back, but then smiled at his own behavior. "How are you feeling," he asked pointy, mostly to keep her off his case and mostly because he genuinely wanted to know.

Faith's smile was blinding, as was the small rock that twinkled on her left had as she patted her rounding stomach. At around 4 and a half month of pregnancy Faith was the picture of perfection that most other women would envy. All the baby weight sat up front with the baby, she had not complications, and very little morning sickness.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, taking the seat across from her.

Munching more on her toast she answered, "Just the things I need to get for the ceremony on the 12th; you know a dress and the marriage license. Other than that, I'm thinking of baby names."

"That's right the wedding," he smiled, it was hard to think they were going to be Mr. and Mrs. William Chase, "You got a hold of the justice of the peace?"

"Yeah… Tell me what to you think of the name… Randal William?"

Angel couldn't help but make a face. "Really, is that a name you want to call your kid? What's Spike think of that?"

"Your right, I've got a few others's here."

"Really?" Willow yawned, walking in to the kitchen in her pajamas and bear slippers. Kissing Angel good morning, she smiled at Faith," What are they?"

Angel signed and got out of the way, passing out of the room he heard.

"Well how about Nicholas William, or for a girl Gwendolyn Angelina?"

He could only let of a sign that Spike was tempering her odd names for a child. Without him the poor baby would never know a moment's peace.

"Angel, wait up, "Spinning around he turned to Spike

"Yeah?"

"Remember, I need to use the car after school, Faith has a doctor's appointment."

Angel couldn't help but frown, the truth was he had forgotten and he liked the car at night to stop by the hospital, same he had every day of the last three months. Noticing the frown, Spike waylaid the concerns,

"Well have it back by five, the appointments at three thirty. So don't worry about it." Spike left it at that as Angel closed the bathroom door in his face.

"Faith, how are you feeling lately?" Dr. Anderson asked helping the small woman upon the seat. Most patients he didn't take a personal concern in, mostly because the people didn't want or need the concern of a doctor. But Faith was young and she needed the support of anyone who was willing to give it. For that reason alone, he gave her extra attention during the visits, and she had managed to worm her way into his heart. Reminding him so much to the child he had lost three years ago.

Perhaps because he was a member of the older generation, he at times couldn't help but frown on those who were young and engaged in intercourse outside of wedlock, and normally the young adults who he tended to in these situation made him feel justified him his thinking, but this couple.

The loved each other, they would do what was best for the child, and he couldn't help but smiling and feeling proud that they had taken the turn in their young lives with a level head. But most of all he felt honored that they would choose to include him in their small ceremony in June. These two would do just fine, of that he was sure.

"I'm doing fine, the morning sickness is going away and I'm feeling a lot better these days," she smiled at him, as the young man behind her hugged her tightly in a reassuring way.

Nodding, he continued with the check up. Prepping her he, hooked up the machines for the ultra- sound.

"Have you two decided if you want to know the sex of your baby?" he asked, moving the machine gently across her swollen belly.

"Of course," Spike answered, grinning ear to ear, as he watched his baby move inside his lover's belly.

"Well, my boy, it appears you're going to be having a baby boy," Dr. Anderson, grinned seeing the excitement on their young face.

At first she saw nothing but blinding white. Blinking didn't seem to help that matter either. Closing her eyes, Buffy tried hard to concentrate on anything but the pain in her body. Not so much a blinding pain, but rather a dull ache through out her bones. But even that didn't seem to make any sense.

She should be home, in her bed, just waking up for school. The moment she thought that Buffy knew it was a lie. She should be standing in the road, pouring down rain, and watching her father, and staring hard down the barrel of a gun. Knowing that death was coming, knowing she had never really had the chance to be free. But then where was she?

In heaven? God she hoped not, for heaven so far didn't seem to be of white fluffy clouds, and euphoria.

She opened her eyes again, licked her lips, and almost gasped out to find that they were chapped and dry, come to think of it, her entire throat felt that way.

As she kept her hazel eyes open, they began to focus on the white surrounding her. Soon, she could make out the objects with little trouble. White ceiling, while walls and hard metal bars surrounding her.

She was in a hospital. Silently she said a prayer to her maker that she wasn't dead. But then what had happened?

Her father?

That night?

Signing, she would think about that later, now she just wanted someone to come a see her. Feeling around with the tips of her fingers, she felt as if they were bruised, and quickly she clapped them around a plastic cylinder. Pressing the button, she waited, and prayed that sleep would not over take her.

Laura Matthews, growled, as she stomped into the room hold Ginny Sol, and Buffy Summers, the two only comatose patients in the section. The call button has gone off two minutes ago, but really there had been no rush.

Her heavy steps made the floor of the room shake beneath her two hundred and thirty pound frame, frowning she scanned the floor for the call button, certain that his had fallen from the bed and had been bumped. Finding no evidence of it on the floor, she scanned the bed, letting out a low gasp she found a few delicate fingers curled around the button and holding tightly.

Unable to believe her eyes, Laura peered over the railing of the bed, and found a large pair of hazel eyes staring back at her, confusion and wariness shown in them but other than that the girl appeared to be responsive.

&&&$

Rupert Giles came to a skidding halt outside the hospital room, straighten himself out he walked slowly towards the room.

He was terrified of what he would find, had she awaken for good, or was this just a miss guided dream, and if she had, how could he comfort her. How could he understand everything that she had gone through, and would she ever trust him again to protect her, to be there and help her to hold her fears back.

He had failed her, and he just hoped that it wasn't too late to repair the damage.

Leaning over her bed, he sent a thank you to his maker, she was awake, and she was alright.

Kissing her fore head Giles whispered to his niece, "Hello Sleeping Beauty, we've been waiting for you.


	19. the wedding, the end

Chapter 19 the Wedding

The dream was different from all the others, there was no pain, no hurt, no one waiting in the darkness to make her suffer.

Waiting to hurt her.

Waiting for her the fail.

In this dream there was light, peace, and love. She was no longer afraid of him, the darkness, and herself. In the end that had been her greatest fear had been that she wasn't strong enough to survive, and that his darkness would become her own, that perhaps the sins of the father, were past down in blood.

But now she knew that wasn't the truth, she had over come the darkness, and the past couldn't change what was the present. She was safe, wanted and loved.

That's when she knew the dream was changing, that someone was whispering of love in her ear. Slowly the sleep drifted from her and the haze that had been deep within her soul was gone.

Opening her eyes, she found an angel staring back at her, her angel. Smiling back at him, she whispered, "I love you too." The smile that came from those words was blinding, and part of her would always remember the joy in that. They merely stared at each other for a while, and then sleep came to take her again.

Angel frowned watching Buffy drift back into sleep, he knew she was still recovering for the accident, but part of him feared that she might not wake back up. Kissing her forehead, he pulled out his history book, and began to study.

It was funny, that those three words had given him the peace that he had been lacking for months. She was awake, and she was still his girl.

Buffy leaned back against Angel, letting his warmth surround her. Smiling she threw her bag of rice in the air, sprinkling it around the couple in front of her. It was June, school was done, and her family stood watching Spike and Faith run to the car after saying their vows. The ceremony had been small and beautiful, the bride, despite her rounded belly had looked amazing and Buffy couldn't help but grin wider at how happy they looked.

"Angel?" she said, turning in is arms, "I love you."

His smile was blinding, as if he had waited forever for her to say it. A silly thought since she had said it everyday since coming out of her coma. "I love you too." Kissing her forehead, he looked down in her eyes. He was content, he wanted for nothing. After all is family was safe and the woman he loved more than life itself love him.


End file.
